I Am Not What You See
by TokyoFlame
Summary: This story narrates the aftermath of Xellos and Filia, 20 years from TRY. They had changed and led separate lives. Yet, how often did Fate actually allow one to go unscathed ? F/X
1. Default Chapter

****

SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )

Written by : TokyoFlame

****

.::.

****

Author's Note :

This fanfiction takes place after the battle between Lina + Co versus Valgaav + Darkstar. It revolves primarily around Filia Ul Copt and Jyuushinkan ( Beast Master ) Xellos. If you're not a F+ X fan, run away as fast as you can !! If not, please pardon me for any mistakes of fact, poor grammer sentences, etc etc. 

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

The echo of footsteps bounced off the high walls of a dark misty place, full of hideous carvings and statues which seemed to be on the brink of life from their hardened cocoons. The pillars were yawningly tall, supporting a ceiling intricately carved with detailed figurines which the human eye would find it hard to see clearly. The owner of the footsteps continued his way into the dark abyss, seemingly at ease with the eerie surroundings.

" Who's there ?! "

A loud brash voice cut through the tensed silence. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around. A grin was already forming on his lips, as if he was expecting a prey. He was _hungry_.

" I said, **who's there** ?! You're looking for some trouble here, eh ! "

Out from the shadows stood a beastman, eight foot tall and trained for combat. In his hands was a rusty blood-stained axe, something which he must have used for all his battles. Then, as though the loud voice had awokened spirits and ghouls, more and more figures were approaching around him, slowly surrounding him in a circle, enclosing onto him like vultures.

__

It all ends here, I'm afraid.

The grin became wider, more sinister and sadistic. He clutched his staff a little more tighter as he prepared to unleash some _major_ destruction.

The golden-haired shopkeeper of the renowned tea shop in Gilitran busied herself everyday, with customers returning for her unique brew and new ones arriving to taste her concoction. She had the most loveliest smile and she bestowed it upon her charming and faithful customers. She had a strange magical aura around her, which was elegant and pure. She was all down-to-earth, and yet not like any other humans who walk the same ground as her. She exuded wisdom and goodness, which made anyone around her feel instantly at ease.

" Would you want me to recommend you some tea leaves to soothe your backache ? "

" Oh yes please, Lady Boss. "

Her long skirt swished across the wooden planks on the floor as she set to work, expertly fishing out the exact "medication" for this old lady customer. A small bell rang as another entered the shop. She smiled lightly in greeting before patiently wrapping up the tea leaves in a translucent flower-decorated bag and handing it gently over to the waiting old lady.

" Take care as you walk, _obachan_. "

She tucked one of her long trails of golden strands behind her ear and continued to tend the shop, as she had done so for the last 20 years. 

" Did you hear ? " 

" It was scary ! "

" I heard it was done in matter of seconds. "

The whisperings of the recent news reached Zelas Metallium, lazily pruned onto her seat with a leg crossed over in a sexy yet casual manner. She waved the new and excited followers away from her chamber and slowly licked her finger in a thoughtful manner. She had ordered the annihilation of the new empire of Foloss, as he had defaulted from the Mazoku and set up his own kingdom. All had been well, but he had grown a little too confident and started encroaching on Zelas's territory in the mid-west of Wolf Pack Island. Zelas, for one, was never able to tolerate humiliation and she was never taught to share, so she decided to send her best man to settle the business.

He had returned, a triumphant smile etched across his youthful face and blotches of black blood and juices were splattered across his robes. His usually neat hairstyle was slightly ruffled and his staff seemed to glow, as though it needed _more_. Year after year, Zelas witnessed how her right-hand man had grown from strength-to-strength, how powerful he had become, how unstoppable his thirst for blood was.

" I have accomplished my mission, Zelas-sama. "

She noted how he had directly called her by her name, an improvement which was significant. He had risen in his ranks, slowly upsurping positions held amongst the top 5 Mazokus, including herself. Hellmaster Phibrizzo was dead, Dragon King Gaav was dead, Deep Sea Dolphin was mentally unsound and the mysterious Grauscherra was nowhere to be found. None of the Mazokus dared to take any of the empty positions as their own, which meant certain death from other powerful Mazokus who would object. And yet ...

" Xellos ... "

Zelas muttered his name to herself, almost in doubt, almost intrigued. He had remained faithful to her, but for how long ? He was a mystery, for he revealed nothing to anybody. The smiling mask was a clever disguise, and to Zelas, it added to her fear of being betrayed by him. He was powerful, able to scent a slight discrepancy miles away, and he would know that she was actually afraid of him. He had always remained silent, not taking any action. This made Zelas doubtful of when he was going to strike. Then again, when Xellos appeared before her after a massacre, he looked every bit as contented as a child with a sweet.

" _The whole kingdom was flattened to the ground. No stone was left, no bones or pieces of clothing remained. All that was left, was a figure with a staff, half laughing and half smirking to himself._ "

Zelas repeated mentally to herself what her frightened messenger had conveyed. She saw in his eyes that he was trembling, by the extent of damage Xellos had created. Zelas guessed that Xellos had allowed the messenger to come back alive, to show her living proof that he was now virtually a true-blue Mazoku Lord.

" Zelas-sama. "

She jumped involuntarily, a cold gust of wind seemed to have entered her body and chilled her to the bones. 

" Xellos. "

He walked in with a cheerful face and bowed when he was right in front of the beautiful Mazoku Lord.

" Next time, do give me a warning in advance. I hate it when I am interrupted. "

" My sincere apologies, Zelas-sama. "

" What is it ? "

" Zelas-sama, I have with me astonishing news. "

" Tell me. "

" Deep Sea Dolphin-sama has asked to see you in her private chamber. "

" **What** !? "

" What do you think of it ? "

Zelas pushed all thoughts of Xellos aside as she welcomed yet another unnerving news. Deep Sea Dolphin had not seen nor welcomed anyone for the past 100 years or so. This was definitely fishy. Pun intended and all.

" Did she tell you personally ? "

" Yes Zelas-sama, so technically I am the first person she finally talked to, for so long. "

Zelas shoved her cigarette butt onto the side of her chair and muttered a curse out loud. Xellos remained standing with his head bowed low, wondering what Zelas would do.

" Did she look odd ? "

" No Zelas-sama, she looked awfully serious, for the first time. "

Zelas gave out a resigned sigh as she stood up and waved Xellos away carelessly. Xellos bowed deeper and retired from Zelas's chamber. Before long, Zelas was travelling towards Deep Sea Dolphin's territory, through the Astral Plane.

Xellos was now all alone.

" That's the last customer for the day ! "

" Thank you for working so hard, both of you. "

" Get some rest, Lady Boss. "

" Yeah, Big Sister. "

" It's Filia-san, not Big Sister. "

" I can't help it ! "

Filia smiled warmly as the foxman waved his hands in despair. Her temper in the past had melted away, through the nurturing of baby Valgaav. She gained wisdom in many areas which her childishness had blinded her in the past and as she grew older, she became more patient and understanding. Valgaav had grown quickly through her care and within a few years when Valgaav was a full-fledged adult, he left the shop to find his own path. Filia was glad that Valgaav had left his violent past behind and prayed that he would lead a more blessed life from now on. She had two beastmen helping her cope with the daily pressures of work and she had almost nothing to worry about.

As Filia walked to the door to lock it for the day, she saw worried people running to and fro on the streets. Frowning lightly, she opened the door and looked left and right. 

" How queer, everyone seems to be in a hurry. "

Filia asked herself as she continued looking at the commotion. One of them stopped and addressed her urgently.

" You better lock your doors and windows safely tonight ! A monster is on a rampage in the neighbouring town ! "

With that, he took off quickly with a bag of groceries lumbering clumsily behind.

Filia's lips went dry and she froze for a while, not knowing what to do, or think. 

__

A .. a mazoku ?

Her brain almost ached at the thought of having to run through memories buried almost 20 years ago. The term had brought her the most bitter and painful experiences she wished she had never witnessed. Before she could even reason with herself, her legs brought her stumbling outwards from the shop, into the swarms of rowdy people all rushing to reach their houses.

" Isetor ? "

" Yes Xellos-sama. "

A small-leveled Mazoku had reported to Xellos about a certain member of their race, Isetor, running amok in one of the spirtually-protected cities. Occasionally, the spells weakened on certain periods, thus creating a perfect opportunity for the non-humans to prey upon the weak. Xellos clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction, causing the messenger to retreat a few good steps away from him. 

Xellos was certain that this was not within his jurisdiction, to stop rampaging mazokus and protect humans. The thought disgusted him. However, due to his past dealings with humans, golden dragons, kings and princesses, the Mazokus seemed to regard him as a worldly figure. Xellos was the near-perfect disguise of a human, could understand human thoughts and feelings, lived with them for a long period of time and he was deadly powerful, from learning sorcery here and there as he travelled on his infamous mission with Lina Inverse, the only human girl who was able to carve a niche in history by defeating almost anyone who stood in her path.

" I will go, but I won't guarantee a next time. "

The little thing sighed in relief and bowed deeply as he left. The Mazokus were expected to behave, especially in spiritually-protected cities. Xellos, for one, wanted a more bigger army to launch a full-fledged armaggeddon on the world if the time should come. He wanted to save as many little flies as he could. Losing them in stupid little battles were such a pain. Focusing on the mental path to the attacked town Yelissa, he disappeared into the Astral Plane in no time.


	2. The Past Meets The Present

****

SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )

Written by : TokyoFlame

****

.::.

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

The dark golden-haired maiden walked quietly amongst the chaotic crowd, a stark contrast as she darted swiftly left and right, eyes withholding emotions which she felt from deep within. From afar, the neighbouring city of Yelissa had black thundering clouds adourning the heavens above and she could see, with the same aquamarine eyes, that the people of Yelissa were flooding out of the city gates like an army of black ants.

To be honest, this wasn't the first Mazoku attack on cities which were already spiritually-protected. Many others had been propelled to attack the human-manifested cities due to an overwhelming urge to consume blood, flesh or simply the enjoyment of killing. Most Mazokus met their untimely death at having triggered off the powerful spells embedded within the formation, but higher-leveled Mazokus, such as Isetor, had managed to break through without blinking.

__

I have to do something.

Filia thought anxiously to herself, as she realised that she wasn't going to make it to Yelissa's gates until dark. She spotted a deserted alley between two closed shops and decided that she could transport herself instead. In her town where she had chosen to reside in, no one knew she was actually a golden dragon, nor knew that she was once a priestess in the Temple of the Fire Dragon. No one would have guessed that she had been one of the vital parties to the downfall of Darkstar and had participated in saving the world from total darkness. She was contented with her life now, and she would gladly leave her past behind forever.

Xellos appeared in the city square of Yelissa, seemingly from mid-air. People who were still running for cover screamed harder as they witnessed the sudden apparition. Cries of terror filled the air and Xellos mockingly shook his head sadly.

" Ah, how the screams seem like music to my ears. Not a good comparison by human standard. "

Xellos said to himself in jest as he looked around to survey the damage. 

__

Not too bad, for a Mazoku like Isetor. 

Most of the splendid buildings in the city centre were either flattened or left crumbling on their remaining pillars. Fresh corpses were left strewn around and the dark scavengers, the crows, were already surrounding the area which smelt of death. Xellos walked in a northeast direction, towards the palace where the Royal Family of Yelissa was situated. He had felt the presence of Isetor there and he decided that he should stop his crazy comrade before he added more mud to the Mazokus' reputation. He needn't hurry, for Isetor would find it difficult to break through the spells casted around the royal palace. 

__

Isetor should be as smug as any Mazokus of his level would be, after breaking through a **6-element-formation**. He would think that he could walk over the **octagon-blood-formation** like a piece of cake.

Xellos knew exactly what the latter spell could do to a Mazoku who could not repel the effects successfully. He would either disappear completely, or simply be sucked into the octagon and be trapped for eternity. Xellos wasn't keen on rescuing Isetor from such hideous fates. He just wanted to make sure no miracles occurred and be blamed if Isetor killed all the Royal Family.

Then, he stopped in his tracks. 

Filia reappeared in the city centre of Yelissa, using her long-forgotten powers in an instant. The surge of the familiar energy rushed through her body and gave her a sense of belonging and identity. She had tried so hard to forget herself that when she realised how pleasant the feeling was to use her inborn powers, she knew she could never lie to herself. She was, and will be, a golden dragon. She cannot escape the curse of her race, her own race, who eradicated an entire clan for selfish reasons.

And yet, her revived feelings were brushed aside as she clutched her heart at the scenes of destruction laid before her. Lives were thrown senselessly, buildings had crumbled like sand, the sun was hidden by all the smoke and dust. She carefully bent down to a young lifeless child lying beside a bloodied fountain and cradled his head lovingly, whispering soft words of prayers which she was all too familiar with. Closing her eyes with a pained effort, she laid the child down into a sleeping position and stood up again, to take one last look around her.

She began her long-forgotten dance. The dance in the memory of death and rebirth. Her mourning. She closed her eyes and rays of powerful beams rose from around her, surrounding her, encircling her. She started to chant a queer incantation, of a language no longer spoken by any other. The yellow beams turned soft and translucent, quickly spreading themselves out in a thin line and covering almost the entire city's surface area. Soon, everywhere was a yellowish-copper colour. Filia continued chanting, louder and louder as her voice rose majestically upwards to the heavens above. The dark clouds broke into pieces and the sun shone down onto the city again. Blood and dust dissolved rapidly and the corpses were ridden of all dirt and mud. Serenity was once more present. Frenzied survivors stopped crying and stared speechlessly at the sudden calm bestowed upon them. 

Filia ended her chant softly and slowly opened her eyes. There was a soft breeze now coarsing through the city and the fountain was quietly flowing with glistening water again. She had just performed a **Rebirth Chant**, one which accepted death but hastened the start of a new beginning. She knew it would take some time for the people to rebuild their lives, but she knew they would succeed. 

__

I've done what I should do. I don't think I should interfere with the affairs of Mazokus.

Filia's eyes turned mellow for a while, and as she turned around to leave, she stopped abruptly.

And her mind froze.

Xellos had witnessed the entire performance, much to his confusion and surprise. The elegant figure had appeared from nowhere and before he even had the chance to sniff her identity out, she had started to bless the fallen city with a very advanced and difficult technique, a chant from the Gods. 

__

Who is she ?

Xellos narrowly missed the rays from her incantation, something which he decided that he would rather forgo than be hit by them. He wouldn't want to know how it would feel to be covered with such a spell. Quickly erecting a sharmanic shield, he protected himself as well as not alerting the figure of his presence. Xellos could hide the musk of his Mazoku origin very well, due to the fact that he had attained a very high level of power after years of inhaling human emotions. Then again, he had been very cautious and much of his Mazoku body was always lurking in the Astral Plane, leaving an almost empty shell walking.

He steered closer to her, when she was on her last phrase of the entire incantation. 

__

Familiar, very familiar.

Xellos knew that he had seen her before, since someone of her calibre should not be hastily overridden by the Mazokus. This figure was wearing a pale reddish full-length dress, with a white cloak and shoes. Her long dark golden hair was straight and flying lightly in the wind. Her eyes were mature and aquamarine, filled with sorrow and remorse as she chanted her spell. She was very simple and yet, very attractive. She was slender and tall, beautiful and wisely. And as the mist created from the spell started to disappear, he couldn't believe his eyes for the first time.

__

It couldn't be ... 

Filia stared at the sudden outline of a person appearing before her. A man, about 6 cm taller, stood wordlessly before her. His eyes were intense on her, a very dark amethyst pair. He was doning a simple satin black cloak, a white top with long black pants. His straight-cut hair was almost reaching his shoulders and his fringe was ruggedly fashioned just above his eyes. His face was devilishly angled, bearing experiences which seemed to weigh his otherwise youthful appearance down to a more tired look, and a mature and respectable aura seemed to emerge from him.

__

You ... !

Filia lost her power to speak, her mind was locked as she refused to remember who this man was. She knew she could identify this man if she just tried to remember, but she refused adamantly. 

__

No .. please .. don't let me remember ..

She stepped backwards, almost haltingly, as though she was willing him not to approach her. Her eyes turned watery as he did against her wishes, taking a step towards her.

__

No ...

Then all of a sudden, it hit her. It hit her like a train that just whirled into a train station. The power was so overwhelming that she felt a little nauseous and yet a sense of familiarity washed over her at the same time.

Xellos knew who she was now. It took him no less than a few minutes to decide who she matched in his mental bank data and it brought him genuine surprise. He tried to approach her, but her reaction to him was of absolute denial. She seemed to recognise him, then again not. Her eyes remained empty, or was it plain refusal ? She had hesitated, and he pounced onto her immediately.

Being so close to her again was like an old scene replayed, for Xellos. He appeared right in front of her, barely inches away from her body. He smiled, a rather empty one, he had to admit. Filia's reactions were so mixed, he barely knew which was which. 

__

How am I going to feed off her ?!

As he scruntinised the confused dragon girl before him, he realised that she HAD indeed changed a lot. 

__

No wonder I couldn't recognise her at first glance.

The clumsy Filia had morphed into a different person altogether, with a sense of authority he couldn't quite place. Something about her attracted him intensely, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. She was now more lovely, a grown-up beauty of intellect and wisdom. She no longer seemed to enjoy screaming nor shouting. She had grown. The mace was nowhere to be seen. Her face was of such timeless classic. Gone were the childish innocent look in her eyes and the big hat that she used to adorn. Gone were her usual priestess attire, gone were her orb of power located on her chest. She was now so simple, she was such a goddess.

Xellos blinked for a while as all those thoughts were processed in his mind. 

__

Why the sudden abrupt change in you, Filia ? Where did you go ? This is all very interesting.

Filia trembled for a while at the closeness of this man to her body. He did not touch her, and yet this sense of trespass could not be ignored. It was as though he had just possessed her soul. 

__

I know who you are. I hate it, but I know who you are.

Filia looked into the amethyst eyes, captivated by the sheer colour and depth of the evil that lurked in them. The darkness in them had deepened, so much so that they created an everlasting brilliance in itself. They held her steadfastly, better than what a physical hold could do. Her breath was forgotten as she looked at his face. The youthfulness was still present, but barely. He had definitely aged, a presence of authority and weight were seemingly placed on him. He was more spiritually heightened than he was when they parted ways many years ago. His light-heartedness had seemed to be replaced by a more sombre and sinister tone, something which seemed to suit his new being. 

__

Is that you ... Xellos ? 

She realised that the staff he used as a weapon was gone, his usual purple-dominated attire was replaced by a more modern look. He seemed to be more at ease, more alone, more self-dominated. His smile, which he was donning now, was more complacent and yet filled with a manner she couldn't decipher at the moment. He had seemed to mature into an attractive, self-assured ... Mazoku.

__

Why did you appear before me ? Were you responsible ?

Filia somehow seemed to know that Xellos wasn't responsible for the destruction, yet she wondered why he was here. Her suspicions brimmed to the surface and yet, as she looked at him, they seemed to melt away. He had such an effect on her. That he wouldn't bother with such trivial matters. That he wouldn't stoop so low ... that he would be able to wield more damage than this.

__

Xellos ... 

" My dear Filia, is that you ? "

" Xellos .. "

" I see that we have reunited again. "

" Why are you here ? "

Xellos was surprised that he wasn't tempted to lie.

" I'm here to stop a Mazoku. "

" Have you stopped him then ? "

" No, I thought I'll let the spells kill him. "

Filia managed a very wry smile. The thought of talking to Xellos again was almost surreal. The closeness that they were sharing was not just physical. She was confused. Very confused. The 'dear' term used on her felt almost exotic this time. She knew she would have beaten him to a pulp in the past. Her forgotten past.

" Where are you staying ? "

" The city of Gilitran. "

Filia was amazed that she was telling Xellos her whereabouts.

" Still working at a teashop ? "

" Yes. "

" How is Valgaav ? "

" Grown up and left on a journey. "

" Ah, time has passed in a flash. "

Filia couldn't agree more with Xellos's sentence, as she looked down to contemplate on the passing of time. She had been too caught-up with her daily affairs to bother at all. Xellos surveyed her for a while, and on an impulse, he lifted her chin gently up to face him again.

Filia was shocked at this first physical contact. The touch was surprisingly soft to her skin and her mind did not resist it. As she rested her eyes onto him again, a loud wail was heard from a distance. Xellos lifted an eyebrow in distaste as he stepped away from Filia lightly.

" My fair dragon, I bid you farewell. I am reminded of unfinished business. "

" Xellos ! "

Filia called out abruptly as Xellos was preparing to enter the Astral Plane. 

" Yes Filia ? "

" ... do we meet again ? "

Xellos smiled again, this time it seemed rather menacing but with a deeper secretive meaning. His look unnerved Filia for a while, making her feel rather self-conscious.

" Yes **Filia-chan**. You can bet on it. "

****

Author's Rants

I've made the two protagonists meet in a chance encounter. I'm not too sure what could happen next. Hmmm, I hope I won't get writer's block ! Please read and review yeah ? If you have any questions, queries or suggestions, please feel free to email to me. All feedbacks are welcomed.

If you want email updates on this story, please provide me with your addresses.

17th September 2002


	3. A Mazoku's Thoughts, A Ryuuzoku's Ponder...

****

SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )

Written by : TokyoFlame

****

.::.

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

The royal palace of Yelissa was a brilliant structure of white marble and limestone. Invisible blue lines of the protection spell cast over the building were strong and fierce, enough to repel unwanted guests. Xellos was fully aware of the consequences a Mazoku like Isetor would suffer and he smirked at the thought of seeing Isetor burnt alive. 

__

Brain-dead creatures.

Xellos was the direct 'offspring' of one of the highest Dark Lords in the hierachy, Zelas Metallium. Luna Inverse, supposedly the most strongest human being in the universe was her best friend, ironically. Unknown to many, Xellos had met Luna on many occasions. Luna had never adopted a hostile attitude towards him, mainly because he wasn't a danger to her people. Xellos had zero offences against human beings, but he created a life-long bloody feud with the dragon race.

" Xellos, are you capable of living like a human ? "

" Why did you ask ? "

" Well, Zelas told me that she fashioned you to look and behave like me. We even have similar hairstyles. "

" I did hear about that. I suppose it is an honour. "

" You are the most human-like Mazoku, besides the top dogs. It's almost scary. "

" I am every bit a Mazoku, Luna-san. "

" That's why it makes you scary, Xellos-kun. "

This conversation had taken place eons ago, when Xellos, during one of his many secret missions, bumped into the Knight herself at a busy marketplace in Rosson. Luna was on her way to investigate a strange occurence in the area and Xellos was taking a short break and mingling amongst the unsuspecting humans. 

Xellos knew exactly what Luna meant. He was like a double-edged sword, for he was already one himself. He was fashioned to look like Luna Inverse, THE ultimate good guy, while he himself was truly of dark origin. He was every bit a human, but also in every bit a Mazoku. He was given every bit of powerful and crushing information, and he was the one who had to keep them secret for all eternity. He was the servant of Zelas, but had also grown powerful enough to destroy her soon.

__

Life is always so contradicting.

Xellos wasn't dumb enough to be at odds with his Maker. Firstly, he wasn't totally power-hungry as he seemed to be. Secondly, he actually had **some** bit of 'filial piety' in him. Thirdly, he wasn't keen on the loss of freedom he would have to suffer if he successfully gained a position amongst the hot 5 seats. After all, if he managed to wipe out Zelas, Grauscherra or Dolphin would come after him. That wouldn't be a pretty sight. Finally, Luna herself might come pursuing. 

Now THAT was scary.

__

So, I'm a Mazoku in human skin. What's wrong with that ?

Xellos pondered for a while at the memory surging through him, as he ploughed his way through the debris to the royal palace, where Isetor would be. Admittedly, he was rather annoyed at the way the Mazokus treated him, as though he wasn't part of their race. He was just too perfect as a human. Some even had the audacity to suggest that he had human emotions too.

They didn't live for long, of course.

Rumours then flew fiercely, some saying that he was angry at having his weakness exposed. The worst rumour was that he had developed feelings for the last of the Golden Dragon, Filia Ul Copt. Amazingly, he didn't react at all. He never reacted for the next 20 years after they parted ways.

__

Why ?

Xellos didn't know. Zelas never asked. No one ever dared to taunt him openly either. No explanation was ever given.

__

Case closed ?

Xellos knew Filia was troubled by this notion too. The doubtful look in her eyes was easy to spot, whenever she was in a dilemma. Yes, she was quick to react when he was in danger, the regret in her eyes after that was obvious. Yet, her instant reaction then could not be ignored. 

And she had that same look again when **he** rescued her. She was too easy to understand, and that made Xellos more confident. At least he knew what she was thinking. 

Then the moment of truth arrived. He had to reason with himself why he rescued her in the first place.

He decided to ignore that little voice ...

... for the next 20 years.

Filia stumbled back to the quiet teashop, tired from having used her power from the earlier episode. It had been ages since she had performed such a powerful spell and with lack of constant practice, she felt zapped from all her physical energy. 

However, her brain was still crystal clear.

Once again, her path was crossed with her ancient nemesis. Not knowing what to feel exactly at this point, she decided that she had probably been feeling neutral towards the whole chance encounter. 

__

What happened between us was a very long time ago. So, it should remain in the past. 

Filia comforted herself, wishing that she had truly grown up and forgiven Xellos for the crime he had committed. After all, Lina was right. It was a war, and there were no good or bad sides in a war. Both parties suffered heavy casualties. Xellos, a mere subordinate and a very young Mazoku then, had to engage himself in battle. What other choices did he have ?

__

Namagomi.

The sudden memory of a young brash Filia screaming names at a highly-ranked Xellos then was almost hilarious to her now, as a grin spread across her face. 

__

How would he react if I called him that again ?

Yet, she could not imagine the scene. She couldn't make herself call him that. It felt so odd, so wrong. Xellos had seemed to evolve into someone so authoritative that it seemed very out-of-place to call him that. Furthermore, she could not even imagine herself calling people childish names like that again.

__

I feel so old.

Filia knew the span of 20 human years was short, in Ryuuzoku and Mazokus' definition. However, to her, it had been like a century. She missed her travelling companions, because she had never experienced so much emotions before. 

Comradeship, kinship, fellowship, committment, bravery and ... 

... love.

She could see the brimming emotions between Lina and Gourry. It was too obvious. Secretly, she was curious. What was love all about ? How could it convert Lina to such great extremes ? She had seen Amelia's open crush on Zelgadis, and it would be 'injustice' to say that Zelgadis felt nothing in return. She had learnt so much during their journeys. She would cherish those memories forever.

Even Xellos too.

__

Why did I meet him again ? Is this some secret message from the Gods ?

Filia knew that Xellos had no ulterior motive this time. She knew Xellos always had a secret motive whenever he appeared in front of anybody. In an odd way, she was confident that this was a stroke of pure chance and luck. And she was thankful.

__

The feelings that erupted within me ... how strange ...

Xellos had always been on the upperhand, because the young Filia then was naive and innocent, her feelings all bared and easy to read like a book. Xellos easily manipulated her, and also confused her to great heights, because of his contradicting actions. She was almost certain she would never get a chance to sort Xellos out.

__

Is this the time ?

Then again, it was impossible. This new Xellos looked almost like a fortress. 

__

But I got my own back at him.

It was satisfying to see Xellos's curiousity all ignited, just by glancing at her. 

__

I've changed, Xellos.

All she had to do now, was to wait for his arrival.

****

Author's Notes :

This chapter is, by comparison, very short. The reviews I received for this story were very encouraging ! Thank you everyone ! No, I didn't slack because of that, but I want this chapter to be like a prologue. I hope it isn't dreary. I'm sure everyone would know what the next chapter is all about, right ? Stay tuned !

I've emailed all those who requested new chapter alerts. Thanks for all your support.

Zialial-san 

Thanks for your review. I wrote that Xellos was 6 cm TALLER than Filia, not 6 cm tall. ;_; That would have been pretty awful, isn't it ? Hmm, a midget Xellos. Actually, a cute sight in retrospect ... lol ! But thanks for reviewing. It's a great way to help me spot mistakes. Thanks again !

20th September 2002


	4. When They Meet Again

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

The 5th day of the 6th lunar month. 

It had been exactly 2 weeks since the city of Yelissa was attacked by Isetor, one of the Mazokus. Xellos strode quietly down the dark corridors towards Zelas's private lair, as he had done so since forever. 

He had arrived at the royal gates of Yelissa, finding a very fearful King and a very disconcerted Isetor. The spells around the palace building lived up to their reputation and had Isetor in a very tight pinch. Not only had he lost a leg and some skin, Isetor was permanently maimed and could not even regenerate at all. However, the spells were also extensively damaged by Isetor's aggressive attacks and it seemed to be a lose-lose situation to Xellos.

" My my, what a mess. "

Xellos chuckled to himself, oblivious to the pain that Isetor was suffering. He had a mission to accomplish, and that was to pacify the human king that this incident was an isolated one. 

" I can guarantee that no more Mazokus will start rampaging ever again. Well ... at least around this entire kingdom. "

Xellos found himself kneeling in front of the King of Yelissa, trying his hardest to coax the King, hoping that he would not bring this matter to the Federated Union of Knights. If so, they would start to lay out intricately detailed plans that would thwart the Mazokus' ultimate goal of utter chaos. Of course, he would also receive an earful from the Mazoku Lords.

" Jyuushinkan Xellos, how can I trust you on your words ? "

" How about some action, King of Yelissa ? "

Xellos stood up from his kneeling position and transported himself before the injured Isetor. Before Isetor could even find time to defend himself, Xellos's sizzling ball of pure energy found itself buried deep into Isetor's flesh. Seconds later, a huge explosion occurred and Xellos reappeared in the Court Hall, where the King was seated ... and trembling by the sight of scattered blood.

" Are you now contented, King of Yelissa ? "

The human King nodded shakily, to the utter satisfaction of a grinning Xellos.

Xellos sighed as he continued his long walk to Zelas's. She had just returned from the unexpected trip to Deep Sea Dolphin's and had immediately sent for him once she plopped down onto her chair. 

_What is in store ? _

Xellos was really curious about the whole hush-hush meeting between the only two female Dark Lords. Deep Sea Dolphin couldn't have asked for Zelas merely for beauty tips or stupid things like that.

_Filia ..._

Xellos felt slightly guilt-ridden by his lack of appearance before Filia. Although he did promise the maiden that they would definitely meet up again **but** he did not specify when. Still, he felt slightly odd for not reappearing.

_With all the workload, how could I possibly spare time to go tease her ?_

Xellos was dressed quite formally; a royal dark blue cloak with yellow linings, a long satin black attire that reached to his ankles, straight-cut black pants, shoes, and his staff. He had never failed to dress up for every audience with Zelas Metallium, as he wanted to show some respect for her. Anyway, it wasn't a chore to be spankingly smart since he could whip up such clothing with his power. 

Not to mention the amount of attention he garnered as well.

The corridors of Wolf Pack Island's palace were littered with lesser Mazokus and all sorts of miscellaneous beings, except humans. Each and every pair of eyes landed on him as he walked grandly down towards Zelas's chamber. Every now and then, a female Mazoku would saunter up to him, trying to grab his attention.

_Whoever said Mazokus were devoid of emotions ?_

Xellos knew that Mazokus, like himself, were actually capable of human emotions as well. It was just a matter of choice. They also felt pain from injuries, hurt from betrayal, loyalty to their masters, bonding with their comrades, love for all chaos.

On this particular occasion, another brave female slithered up to him, managing to stop him as she had playfully covered his eyes with her hands. Xellos had to break into a resigned smile.

_Another futile attempt._

" Oh Xellos-sama, where are you scurrying off to ? "

" Why do you want to know ? "

" Well, I've always been very concerned over your welfare. "

" Thank you. "

" Xellos-sama, are you free tonight ? "

" No. "

" Awww, I really crave for your company ... "

" Get some others to ease your boredom. "

" I want YOU ... "

She let one slender arm caress his right shoulder, across his chest, over to his left shoulder, and finally wrapped it around his neck gently. The other arm, slowly but surely, made its way down Xellos's left hand. She lifted it up and firmly pressed it onto her chest, in an attempt to excite him.

Xellos sighed inwardly. This could possibly be the 5000th attempt already.

_Couldn't they come up with something new ?_

Honestly, Xellos could not savour the things that were thrown to him. Like a true animal of the wild, he would rather enjoy the adrenaline-filled moments of pursuing his prey and hunting it down, so that he could appreciate the fruit of his labour. This was far too easy and boring.

" Look, I don't want to be late. How about you coming over to my lair and we could discuss this a little further ? "

" REALLY ?! "

" Yes, come over when Hellmaster Phibrizzo is revived. "

  
The female Mazoku was thus left frustrated, while Xellos proceeded onwards, letting a small chuckle escape his lips. For every Mazoku who knew him, Xellos was infamous for his celibacy. No women had ever laid claim to him, nor spent a night together with him. Was he truly fussy or did he have something to hide ? No one would ever know. All spells thrown onto him seemed useless and he never fell victim to the best-laid plans. Xellos was truly sly, and it would take a more cunning creature to outsmart him. Yes, he had flirted endlessly with beautiful women, captured their hearts and used them for his own ends, but he never took them as his. 

_I guess I am choosy._

Xellos smiled jokingly to himself as he pushed open the majestic doors to Zelas's chamber, all other thoughts repelled as he prepared himself to face her.

Filia gave a huge sigh of relief as she sank comfortably down into her favourite armchair. Her two helpers had returned home after a hard day's work, as per normal. Filia enjoyed these solitary moments, because she liked to have her thoughts to herself. She was dressed in a casual light-purple nightgown, complete with a woolen cardigan to keep her warm. Slowly stirring her tea, she carefully tasted the liquid on her lips, before sipping.

_Nothing like a long break towards the weekend._

She had two full days of enjoyment, without the hassle of work and facing her customers. She liked her job, but she also craved for the weekends. The thought of having a nice day in bed tomorrow lightened up her mood greatly. 

_Oh yes, I had better check the storeroom to see whether I'm running low on supplies._

Filia expertly looked through the beautiful drawers, stocked up with fragrant tea leaves. As she took note of the supplies she needed, she froze at one particular stock.

_Clover._

After the attack on Yelissa, survivors flooded her shop, all in need of leaves that speeded up recovery or soothed painful injuries. Filia gave out complimentary clover leaves to each and every survivor, knowing that the leaf symbolised hope. The memory was still fresh.

Because it reminded her of **him**.

_It has been 2 weeks already._

Filia smiled sadly and shook her head at the mental image of Xellos, wondering why he never dropped by to see her again. She was anticipating his arrival for the first couple of days after the attack, then the expectation wavered day by day, until she almost completely forgot about the vague promise.

Until now.

_How naive I still am, thinking that a person like Xellos would actually come see me without a purpose._

Filia rather forcefully shut the drawer, chiding herself for holding on to such daydreams.

_Why am I so bothered by this ?_

Filia lingered on a little while more in the cozy storeroom, lost in her random thoughts. Suddenly, she did not feel like answering her own question. 

_Denial ?_

Filia laughed gently, knowing somehow that the answer was accurate. However, she was tired from all the mind-guessing games. 

_Time to go to sleep._

" A suspicious source of power, Zelas-sama ? "

" Yes, Xellos. "

" I am surprised that Deep Seal Dolphin-sama has voiced out this concern to you. "

" So am I, but this issue is of the utmost importance. We, the Mazokus, must get to the bottom of this matter. If we can successfully utilise this source, it will be to our advantage. Don't you agree ? "

" Yes Zelas-sama. "

" Dolphin has already sent out her men to investigate. However, I think she has a darker motive for doing so. In fact, the most fishy action she has taken is --- "

" To inform you, Zelas-sama. "

" Indeed. What say you, Xellos ? "

" Play along with her, keep tabs on her progress and take extreme measures if necessary, Zelas-sama. "

" I like that. Do as you deem fit, Xellos. Report to me periodically. If necessary, I will support you in any way you need. "

" Understood, Zelas-sama. "

Xellos walked out of the spacious chamber, his mind was in full disarray of pleasure. Firstly, he could finally regain his craved freedom and travel the lands again. Secondly, he was glad to be rid of his stupid senseless chores in managing the daily affairs in Wolf Pack Island. Of course, there was another issue he could not ignore.

_A certain visit to a Ryuuzoku is very much desired._

Hastily, he switched to another set of clothing before he whizzed out into the Astral Plane.

Filia gave her surroundings one last check before she retired to her bedroom. Making sure the doors and windows downstairs were securely fastened, she slowly made her way up, holding a small candle to guide her way in the night. Although her eyes were capable of sight in pitch darkness, she was still determined to rely on human ways.

Her bedroom was a modest one, equipped with a full-length mirror, a dressing table, a wardrobe, a comfortable bed, some remnants of accessories and objects collected from her traveling days, and a weapon in the shape of a pole lying harmlessly in the corner. It was crafted by a young Valgaav, given to her on the day he set foot out of the house in search of his destiny. Occasionally, she received little gifts from him, but he never supplied a return address. She then knew that he was still traveling, to find a place where he truly belonged.

Lying forgotten in the wardrobe, was Filia's priestess attire. Her hat, her pink dress, her white cloak, white boots, white gloves and hair accessories in the shape of bells were neatly folded and tucked away. Filia could not bear to dispose the attire, filled with bittersweet memories, and her past. 

_Wait a minute ..._

Filia remained standing in her room, the candle light caused shadows that danced around the walls. She was of no ordinary blood, her senses sharply conveyed to her that **something** was lurking around.

_Too close for comfort._

In a flash, within the timespan of a blink, Filia nipped the candle flame and threw it forcefully at a specific angle. The area suddenly converged and the candle flame stopped in mid-air. 

The figure slowly came into being, little by little, all the while his palm holding the burning flame. His smile unnerved Filia for a while, her body unable to react appropriately to the intrusion. Before long, his entire body reappeared in full, fresh from the Astral Plane. He carefully eyed the little flame, now looking like a cute accessory to his frame.

" Good evening, Filia. "

" ... ... ... "

" You seem surprised to see me. "

" I --- "

" Well, I apologise for the long delay. I was very occupied the whole time. "

" You ... you don't have to apologise. "

" I think I should. Did you wait for me ? "

" I'm not too sure. "

" Why ? "

" I am in confusion. "

" What about ? "

" I have no idea. "

Xellos found their conversation highly amusing. It seemed that Filia was still in shock over his abrupt appearance and that she, for once, was not fiercely defending herself. Her choice of words were ambiguous, because they were correct but not totally exposing her true feelings.

_She's a pretty sight too._

Xellos surveyed her, she having dressed so temptingly before him. She was revealing, and yet still conservative. 

_Sweet._

Filia suddenly seemed to snap out of her temporary air bubble and her eyes turned alive as she took in the fact that Xellos had just dropped by into her private room.

" Xellos, what's the meaning of this ? "

" Of what ? "

" Coming into my room. "

" I wanted to see you, AND make you angry. "

" I am angry. "

" You're not blowing up. Where's your mace ? "

" I can be angry in many other ways. The mace, if you really want to know, was already broken. "

" How ? "

" Valgaav. "

" You used it on him ? "

" No, the little Ancient Dragon snapped it because he wanted to test something out. "

" Do you miss him ? "

" Sometimes. "

" You're frightfully frank, for the first time. "

" You don't know me, Xellos. "

" I suppose I don't. "

" I don't know you either. "

" I suppose you don't. "

" Why bother visiting me ? There's no purpose in it at all. If you have a motive, you might as well spill it. I might cooperate. "

" Brutally frank, I might add. "

" ... I'm ... I'm tired, Xellos. I'm just very tired. "

Filia wearily sat herself down onto a chair and her eyes wandered away, down onto the floor. In the small light of the flickering candle emitting from Xellos's palm, she was a portrait of wistful vulnerability. 

Xellos was enchanted.

" I'm no longer able to keep up with you, Xellos. I just want some real peace and quiet. "

" What have I done anyway ? "

" You want to resume feeding off on me, isn't it ? "

" I can't say that wasn't my intention. "

" Then feed all you want. I'm sure my other negative emotions, besides anger, could do. "

" You're so softened. "

" Not much of a challenge now, isn't it ? "

" Not really. You would be surprised if I tell you what I'm thinking now. "

Filia's eyes flickered as she warily looked at Xellos again. In the enveloping darkness behind him, he looked almost devilish. Yet, a strange comfort set upon her, knowing that he wouldn't harm her. She also realised how he never closed his eyes, as compared to the times when they traveled together. From the time she set her sights on Xellos in Yelissa, he already had his eyes fully opened.

_Why so ?_

Xellos spotted the faraway look in Filia's eyes and immediately guessed that she was wondering about him. This greatly pleased him, for some reason he couldn't understand right now. 

_Maybe I DO want her to be curious about me. To be interested in my affairs._

Xellos snuffed out the candle flame, throwing the whole room into darkness. Filia hardly moved, since her dragon senses never left her. She could still see as well as in daylight and she knew Xellos was still standing in the corner. 

" Xellos, what are you up to ? "

" Nothing, I just want to see you in the dark. "

Both said nothing for a while, as though they were just enjoying the mere presence of each other in such close proximity. Soon, Filia felt sleepy and she stood up rather firmly, as though she was signaling for Xellos's departure.

She took in a sharp gasp.

Xellos had teleported in an instance, so that he was right behind Filia. The instant electricity that coursed through their blood when their skins touched was reeling and yet pleasurable. Filia's initial surprise was replaced by a irrepressible craving for Xellos's presence.

_WHY ?_

All this happened so fast, Filia could not even find the time to think. Xellos, however, was very troubled. The elegant figure so close to him was mesmerizing. The overwhelming urge to hold her was beating him up, but he managed to hold back. Just standing so close to her was costly, as he felt all his defenses withering away. Filia could very well unleash a ball of energy right now and he stood no chances of surviving.

_Yet, I'm willing to bear the risk. I am so attracted to her physique. Her everything._

Could it be the withdrawal symptoms of having been alone for a long period of time ? Haven't they been happy before they met each other ? Weren't they enemies of each other ? Don't they dislike each other to the core ? Wasn't arguing their favourite past time ?

What happened ?

Filia took in a deep breath and managed to peel herself away from Xellos, all the while feeling shaky and flushed. She was frightened, right to the very depths of her soul. Her reaction to him was a positive one, she couldn't deny anymore. It was more of an acceptance, maybe the aftermath of Valgaav's departure, which left her lonely and without a goal. With Valgaav around, she was absorbed into bringing him up, because it was her responsibility. Once he left, she was aimless. 

The extreme feelings she had for Xellos welled up, but this time, they were totally the opposite. Gone were those hatred and dislikes. She remembered clearly the first time she had seen Xellos in Yelissa. She was attracted. The word was attracted.

Filia then knew she no longer hated him.

Xellos watched her step away from him, relief washing upon him as rational thoughts took control again. He was able to sense anyone's feelings if he wanted, and Filia had overwhelmed him. To make things worse, his own feelings were thrown into a disarray, making it hard for him to think logically. He was a Mazoku, and of all things, he was now a victim to emotions. He needed no company. He craved for no affection. He was always a solitary creature. Heck, he could create 'offsprings' himself.

But he wanted to know more about her, the cravings for her were heightened drastically a few moments ago. Her immediate feelings were so extreme that they really bowled him over. It was impossible. Nothing should be too much for him to handle. 

Such a difference she caused in him from all the other women.

_Xellos, come and report to me now. I have more details from Dolphin._

The authoritative voice of Zelas Metallium filled Xellos's head, which snapped him rudely into reality. Taking one last lingering look at Filia, he slowly melted away into nothingness, their eyes never breaking contact. 

Filia had also heard the mental command, since she could tap into the subconsciousness. Feeling a little light-headed, she slowly walked to the empty space where Xellos had just stood, and embraced the air to her bosom.

**Author's Notes :**

**That ends the chapter on Xellos and Filia's 2nd encounter with each other. Hated it ? Liked it ? Do review yeah ?**

**23rd September 2002**


	5. Life Has To Go On

****

SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )

Written by : TokyoFlame

****

.::.

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

Xellos sat at the edge of the highest cliff in the region, the view from his angle was breathtaking and majestic in all its glory. His staff was laid unused by his side, his legs crossed and dangling away in mid-air. He was lazily outlining the various cities' boundaries with a black gloved finger, his dark-purple hair swaying gently in the mild windy climate. 

__

Four weeks.

Never had a day passed without him thinking of Filia. No, it wasn't an obsession, but her name seemed to appear just once every day. He was still on the search for the source of power, and he was gradually nearing it. It had been sometime since he left Filia's residence abruptly due to Zelas's interruption, and he had not returned to visit her yet.

__

No reason to, anyway.

Xellos's expression gradually turned somber. He was actually noting down the number of days that had passed since he saw her, and such an action was a first for him. 

Taking down **time**.

As a Mazoku, he was virtually immortal. He had no natural predators. He wasn't subjected to the **Four Stages** every human had to go through ( Birth, Aging, Sickness, Death ). The only way to 'die' was to perish in a battle or be killed by Zelas Metallium. He wasn't afraid of such 'death', that was why he was oblivious to pain or sufferings yielded onto his body. His existence was merely for Zelas's convenience, and she held the privilege to 'destroy' him as she so wished. Therefore, he lived one day at a time, without his own personal goals. He was just fulfilling Zelas's commands, he was just a useful tool to the Dark Lords, and sometimes he pampered himself by killing random Mazokus who annoyed him greatly. After all, he derived the greatest pleasure from causing agony to others personally.

He had no reason to count the days. 

He had all eternity. 

Xellos sighed very softly to himself, almost a resigned huff. This new concept of ticking off days was foreign and very strange to him. In fact, it was frustrating. 

__

Poor humans, they having to count down to their mortal deaths.

He eyed a particular land in the horizon, the city of Luthia. There, he would complete his mission.

Filia dropped the small jar she was holding unwittingly, causing the dreaded scene of glass smashing across the shop's floor. The two beastmen looked at each other worriedly, before they started whipping out brooms and a bin to sweep up the glittery mess. Filia's eyes turned apologetic as she started to pick up pieces of glass.

" No Tencho, please go and tend the shop's counter. We will take care of this. "

" But ... "

" Please. "

Filia gave one last look around, before she slowly nodded her head in a distracted manner. As she took her position again behind the counter, one customer walked in and she shook her head forcefully, determined to serve her customers dutifully. 

__

I am such a weakling. To think that I would let something like that affect me so much.

As Filia quickly wrapped up the products that the customer bought, her eyes landed onto a handsome timepiece that the customer's belt held. Immediately, she was reminded of the span of time that had passed ...

__

... since the last battle, since I last saw Lina-tachi, since I bade farewell to Valgaav, since ---

" Excuse me, are you all right ? "

The concerned voice of her waiting customer snapped Filia back to her senses. She realised she had froze for a short while, her eyes trained onto the timepiece still. Feeling embarrassed and even more apologetic than ever, she politely handed over the bag filled with the customer's purchases and bowed low as he walked out of the shop. 

The two beastmen exchanged more worried looks. 

" Would you two tend the shop for the rest of the day ? I think I want to lie down for a while. "

" Of course, Tencho. "

Filia bowed again and swiftly made her way upstairs to her room. Collapsing down onto her bed, she realised how tired her body felt. Her mind. Her spirit. She no longer had the sprite and energy she used to have in her younger days, although she had not aged physically in any way. She merely changed her appearance, because as she mentally matured, her sense of dressing altered accordingly as well. 

__

If only he had never appeared.

Filia thought she could cope without Valgaav. She was a person who needed a goal, someone or something to live for, a purpose in life to spur her on. Before she was embroiled into the battle against Darkstar and a Mazoku-reborned Valgaav, she had always been carefully trained in the Temple of The Fire Dragon. She did not see the outside world. She thought the Ryuuzokus were representors of everything good. They were the symbols of justice. 

Her world crumbled after the truth was unraveled.

Did she admit it ? Did she show it ? Although everyone told her that it wasn't her fault, she felt that the fact that she was a Ryuuzoku was horrid enough. She did not know how to make it up to the last of the Ancient Dragons. She thought death was her only option, and it must be performed by Valgaav himself. 

__

I am different from Xellos.

Filia was **not** part of the Ryuuzokus who had participated in the massacre of the Ancient Dragons. Her hands were clean.

Xellos's hands weren't so. 

He single-handedly killed her people, her race. Even though the Dragon Race was made up of different species, as long as they were dragons, they were her people. And Xellos was **the** one who killed them all.

__

If only he had never appeared.

Filia repeated this to herself again. All her self-reprimanding thoughts were triggered off because of him, Xellos. He never failed to remind her how her pure race was tainted with blood, innocent blood. They were no different than Mazokus themselves. He kept taunting her, despising her, made stupid faces at her. Laughed at her outbursts, smirked at her childishness.

Yet, in the eye of the storm, in every dangerous situation, he saved her without fail.

__

WHY ?!!

Filia sat up again, that question burned into her mind for decades. Xellos was such a labyrinth. To unravel him, she decided that she probably had to dissect him in a laboratory.

Her memory brought her back to the nail-biting moments of battling Darkstar + Valgaav. She was so reluctant to join in the fray as she knew that her hands would truly be stained with blood, an Ancient Dragon's blood. However, torn between saving the rest of the world and Valgaav, she was truly confused. Would they understand why she initially refused to help ? Could Lina-tachi feel the pain between two hard choices ? Why did they force her to use her God-given powers ?

Xellos dropped a wry comment when she finally decided to join them, making her feel instantly at ease. He was, for once, genuine and encouraging. Warm, in fact. The familiarity of his tauntings had grown on her, over a long period of time.

She did miss him, and all the others at first.

Valgaav occupied her time, so she was truly busy and had no free time to herself. Now that she was alone, she thought she could survive somewhat, until she met Xellos again. Then she realised how lonely she was, how she craved for company. She was after all a Ryuuzoku, not a Mazoku. She couldn't live so aimlessly. It was eating into her, day by day.

Xellos's vague promises were nothing substantial, but they DID give her something to look forward to.

Filia felt the need to cry, for the first time since she shed tears on Valgaav's departure.

Xellos stood wordlessly in front of a small hut. Without a doubt, he could feel the pulse of the source of energy coming from within. 

__

Strange, that it would be here.

Xellos pushed open the door, knowing fully well that there would be nobody inside. 

After all, they thought he had walked into an ambush.

__

It is coming from the kitchen.

As he strode towards the source, many shadows started zipping through the walls. Xellos's sharp senses conveyed to him that they were demons, not even real Mazokus. They were of such diluted origins that their abilities were also drastically lessened. Then again, Xellos did not let his guard down. He knew how crafty his comrades were. There were some who would love to see him dead.

" I have no time for playing games. Send your puny bodyguards home. Come out and meet me. "

There was a moment of silence. Nothing moved, nothing swayed. Slowly, however, before Xellos and the kitchen door, a dark shadow started to rise. Xellos took one look and immediately knew that this obstacle was Viwa, a Mazoku, residing under Grauscherra's reign.

" Viwa, a flesh-eating Mazoku, coming all the way down to greet me. I'm pleased. "

" Xellos, don't be so arrogant. "

The shadow slowly solidified and before Xellos, a figure of a woman came into being. Viwa had changed into a long black-haired, beautiful woman, with deep emerald-green eyes and porcelain-clear skin. She was dressed in a long black dress, down to her knees, with black heels to match. Only high-leveled Mazokus were capable of transfiguring.

Xellos smiled anyway, his hand gripping his staff a little more tightly. 

" My my, our attires match perfectly, Viwa. "

Xellos was totally dressed in black, except for a dark-purple sash tied across his waist. Viwa gave a short burst of laughter. They were within a feet of each other.

" I have orders not to allow you, Jyuushinkan, to touch the source. "

" From who ? "

" Grauscherra-sama. "

" Why so ? "

" I do not question orders. "

" Well, I have orders from above to raid the source. "

" Go back. "

" I'm afraid I can't. My head will be in danger of rolling. "

Viwa smiled rather evilly at the thought, making Xellos even more excited. He loved enemies. 

He even loved tearing them apart.

" Xellos, you have been gathering more and more power. What are you scheming ? "

" Nothing, I assure you. "

" I'm surprised that you're even lying. "

" I never lie. "

" Leave ! "

" I can't, Viwa. I really need to see the source of the power coming from behind you. "

" So we cannot compromise huh. "

" Not surprising. "

There was a poignant pause of silence, before the two Mazokus suddenly disappeared into the Astral Plane. 

The fight had started.

****

Author's Notes :

It's been a busy week. I've been watching a lot of Senkaiden Houshin Engi as well. -smiles- 

Anyway, this is the new chapter and I wonder if it's slightly odd. Hmm, this story will gradually see a X+F ending, but I think it will be in a different style. Oh, thanks for the kind reviews , they're really encouraging ! 

Legend :

Tencho = Shop Owner

28th September 2002


	6. What Is In Store ?

****

SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )

Written by : TokyoFlame

****

.::.

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

Dynast Grauscherra slowly rose from his seat, his mind deep in thought. He was truly good-looking, his boyish human features merely a few years older than the deceased Hellmaster Phibrizzo. Casually running his hands through his short black hair, he sighed to himself, catching the attention of the lesser Mazoku, Decas. She was his servant, and she carried out his every bidding without question. Young, bright black eyes and short straight hair, Decas was chosen amongst the masses to wait on Grauscherra-sama personally.

" What is wrong, Master ? "

" Hmm ... nothing really. "

Decas bowed her head humbly, accepting his answer without prodding. Grauscherra knew that she was loyal and faithful, one who would never question his authority. Truth was, he really felt a slight affection for the seemingly innocent lesser Mazoku, but such a fact would not only endanger Decas, it would also spell lots of trouble for himself. 

Decas was not his direct offspring. She was borned through a human mother and a father of an unknown origin. Like the case of Valgaav, she was initiated into the Mazoku through the exchange of life and blood, performed none other than Grauscherra himself. He found her, close to dying, a Mazoku under his reign being the culprit. In a rare display of compassion, he revived her and took her in from then on.

" Master, would you like to take a rest ? "

" No Decas, I am waiting for news from the Kingdom of Luthia. "

" A power struggle has occurred in the Astral Plane in that area. "

Grauscherra frowned slightly, causing Decas to shrink further away from him.

" Decas, you are not supposed to use your powers again. Remember, you're a Mazoku. You have been reborned. "

" Yes Master. "

Decas had the uncanny ability to sense any disturbance in the Astral Plane of any unprotected areas in the universe. Grauscherra sighed again. He wished his messenger would return soon. It was troublesome to be without a Priest and a General. 

__

Sherra ... Grau ...

" Grauscherra-sama, I come with news from the Kingdo --- "

" Get on with it. "

Grauscherra had no patience for long-winded greetings. Sitting down again, he commanded his messenger to convey what he had seen a few moments ago.

" Viwa has launched into battle with Xellos. "

" Xellos ? "

" Hai, Grauscherra-sama. "

" It seems that Zelas is at it again. "

" What is your command, Grauscherra-sama ? "

" Let them fight it out. I found the source of power, but I will let Xellos bring it back to his Master. "

" Hai, Grauscherra-sama. "

When the messenger left, Decas reappeared in front of Grauscherra, her eyes showing deep worry and concern.

" I suppose I should thank Xellos someday. "

" Why, Grauscherra-sama ? "

" If he had not killed Sherra and Grau, then I would not have adopted you. "

" But you're without a Priest and a General, which is abnormal for a Mazoku Lord like you, Grauscherra-sama. "

" Rules can be broken, tradition can be lost. What more could be strange ? "

Grauscherra stood up, a rare display of his charming smile appeared as he turned to caress Decas's cheek. Decas turned red against her will, causing Grauscherra's smile to widen further.

" Let Zelas Metallium do whatever she likes. As long as she does not tread on my toes, I won't give as much as a glance. "

Decas bowed low as Grauscherra's authoritative figure walked out of his chamber, merging into the crystal-white surroundings of the North Pole.

" Yare yare, Viwa-san, are you tired already ? "

" Damn you, Xellos ! "

The two Mazokus reappeared into the human sphere, Viwa obviously on the losing end. Xellos had a long cut on his left arm, but Viwa had lots of fatal injuries on her body, her face now contorted with pain. Xellos was merrily feeding off her, but he decided that he wouldn't taunt her right now. Aggravation could do miracles, and it would be to his disadvantage.

  
" I only wanted to bring back the source of power to my Master. "

" Damn you all then, you and your pathetic Greater Beast Zelas Metallium ! "

Viwa spitted viciously, black pools of blood were forming rapidly around her as she slowly collapsed into a heap. Xellos remained where he was, containing his immediate anger at the insult thrown at his Master.

" Why don't I elevate your pain to greater heights ? A punishment for insulting one of the Mazoku Lords. "

Xellos closed his eyes and performed a chant quietly, winds of golden dust gathered around him. Viwa, in the meantime, had started to perform a shield. 

__

Your shield is too weak.

Xellos shot his magic right at Viwa, the full impact threw her off-guard and she was thrown some distance away. Writhing in agonising pain, she started to choke on her own blood.

" Viwa, you have thoroughly entertained me today. "

Xellos smiled dismissively as he raised his staff into the air, a piercing red glow starting to emit from the crystal ball.

" You .. you have killed so many fellow Mazokus .. even .. even Priests and Generals .. "

Xellos's hand stopped in mid-air, impressed by Viwa's determination to speak her last words.

" You .. you will get your retribution .. "

Viwa's crumpled body started to disintegrate by itself, bit by bit. As the strong cruel winds picked up speed, they blew away every single trace of Viwa. Xellos slowly let his hand down, the power from his staff had dimmed and disappeared. 

__

Her Mazoku form had been badly injured, to the point that she could no longer recover.

Xellos knew that he enjoyed the sensation of killing, regardless of any origin. Furthermore, he was usually acting on Zelas's commands. He would be killed if he did not obey her. He was 100% loyal to her. Always. For eternity.

So were the other Mazokus.

Mazoku was a harsh race, a powerful race. It was always the strongest who survived in the end. Xellos had to be strong, and he must become stronger. He had the powers of a Priest and a General. Officially, he was the most powerful non-Mazoku Lord.

It was also dead wrong that Mazokus had **no** feelings whatsoever.

__

Such nonsense spoken. A dying Mazoku and still no words of wisdom.

In reality, Xellos knew he was trying to comfort himself. Dismissing quickly the whole ordeal, he snatched the magnificent black orb of power and disappeared into the Astral Plane.

Filia wandered into the nearby forest, one arm holding an empty basket. She was on her way to collect the rare Siam Petal, a kind of flower which blossomed only 4 days in a calendar year. The flower could be found anywhere, but the fact that it lived for only such a short period of time made it a collector's item. Filia read about its healing properties in a book, and she was determined to search for it. Its fragrance was perfect for a nice brewing pot of tea, and Filia could not pass up on such a chance. Her sharp eyes scanned the green woods, determination etched across her face.

__

What was that ?

Filia thought she saw a quick flash of something purple from the corner of her eyes. Feeling surprised that she was already thinking of someone in her mind, she wondered whether she should pursue the truth.

" I ... I shouldn't be like this. He has nothing to do with me anyway. "

Filia sadly turned away, attempting to divert her attention back to the search. 

__

If it was him, he would have appeared. He wouldn't play childish games like these anymore.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced through the serenity of the woods. Filia dropped her basket and sped through the greens, her senses all awoken and working.

__

What happened ?

Filia stopped at a small opening in the midst of the forest, a purple creature had pinned down a small struggling boy. Filia took in a sharp breath as she recognised the creature to be a troll, disguised as an animal. 

__

How could it be ? This entire part of the world is sealed away from magical creatures. Why are there sudden attacks by Mazokus and non-humans ?

Filia closed her eyes and whispered a spell, in a language so ancient and lovely, used in the beginning of time. White gusts of wind picked up around her, her face deep in concentration, a scene so marvellous and spellbinding. A shining ball of energy merged in her hands, her long golden hair all fluttering in the air like a descending goddess.

" Shamanic Blast ! "

The troll screamed before it disappeared in a binding white colour. The small boy looked entranced, not knowing what to believe. He could not even move a muscle, his whole being all paralysed from the display.

Filia knew she had to leave immediately. If the small boy remembered how she looked like, she would be in danger of being recognised. 

With power.

Her hopes of merging into mankind would be shattered, her normal life would be disrupted. 

She couldn't risk all that, but she had to save the boy. Quickly running away from the scene, she snatched her basket and made a beeline for home. Along the way, she prayed sincerely that all would be well.

__

Then again, why was there a sudden increase of non-human sightings ?

Filia had to know. They were attacking more frequently on the vulnerable and helpless peasants, who could not afford to employ sorcerers to perform protection spells. She could not publicly display her prowess, thus forfeiting all the efforts she had put in over the years, to protect them either. She was in a dilemma. 

__

What should I do ?

But Filia had no time to fret about the public. An intruder had appeared in her house. 

She could feel it.

" It couldn't be ... "

****

Author's Rants :

Gah ! Busy busy busy ! I've got to start packing soon, for it's time to leave for UK to study. I hope this chapter wasn't too late, or too diluted. I'm somehow writing into a plot, I guess. ^__^

3rd October 2002


	7. The Tip of An Iceberg

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

Zelas was openly impressed as Xellos handed her the shiny black orb of throbbing power. She noted a fresh healing mark on Xellos's hand and felt a little guilty. Although she was sometimes suspicious of Xellos's intentions, she knew that Xellos would never do something hideous to her. She had also never found the need to track him down on his absence, since she knew how Xellos cherished his privacy. It was like trying to understand a growing son, a teenage rebellious offspring.

Zelas chuckled softly to herself, one elegant finger brushing against her nose casually. Xellos was standing in his usual corner, ready to receive any commands or orders. He was donned in a dark blue suit, a white sash around his waist. Weirdly, he wasn't wearing a cloak this time round. Zelas had to admit, he was a perfect human in every single way. Her creation was always flawless.

" Very well done, as usual. "

" Thank you, Zelas-sama. "

" You may go now. I do not require your services as of now. "

Xellos bowed low and retreated from Zelas's chamber quietly. He could still feel the surge of power lingering on his palms, a consequence of holding the orb of energy with his hands. It was an electrifying feeling, addicting even. Yet, Xellos never really craved nor schemed for it. He knew there were certain matters not within his control. He had seen foolish Mazokus battling against their Lords and losing, pathetically. He would never follow in their footsteps.

But he was feeling a little unnerved.

Xellos was a vital party in the downfall of Chaos Dragon King, Maryuu-oh Gaav. Loaned to Hellmaster Phibrizzo from Greater Beast Zelas Metallium in secrecy because the Hellmaster had neither a Priest nor a General, Xellos had baited the traitor to his death at Hellmaster's hands. Hellmaster Phibrizzo recognised Xellos's power and amazing talent in making use of people to fulfil his wishes. Furthermore, they needed no more confirmation of Xellos's position in the hierachy.

In fact, Xellos was also the only Mazoku, _and probably the only living being_, to have witnessed and conversed with the Lord of Nightmares Herself, when She was using Lina Inverse's body as Her vessel. Hellmaster Phibrizzo had an encounter with Her, but it was definitely short-lived.

Everyone was scared of him. 

Xellos became pretty lonely. Bored. As his responsibilities and respect grew spectacularly after the defeat of Darkstar, he found himself more isolated from everybody. He could not reveal anything, could not be close to anybody, should not show his weaknesses to no one but himself.

He must be alone.

It wasn't as though he hated it, nor could not stand it. He was made to be a single-cell creature, with no feelings to deal with. Yet, after prolonged exposure to Lina-tachi, he was starting to understand the feeling of having comrades ; people whom you can trust your life with, people who would look after your back for you. 

It would be a joke to trust a fellow Mazoku. Certain death.

_Maybe Zelas-sama had really gone overboard with this human facáde on me._

Xellos grimly teleported to Filia's residence. He wanted someone to pass his time, his infinite time.

Filia sometimes wondered whether she was truly the last Ryuuzoku in the Universe. The thought nagged her incessantly. As a Ryuuzoku, she was considered a mammal in many ways, and like any other mammals, she longed for companionship and love. When Ryuuzokus found their soulmates, they had a bond for life. 

But she was the last Ryuuzoku, was it not ?

Filia was initially trained as an apprentice Priestess, a pure and holy representation of God's power and grace. That meant that she could not indulge in any other relationships, except with the Fire Dragon God, Karyuu-oh. Her natural instincts of finding a soulmate and feeling passion and love for any other Ryuuzokus were never there, never existed. She did not know how to love, nor how to feel differently to anyone else. No male Ryuuzokus approached her either, for she was a future Priestess, and it would be treason to love a Priestess.

But could you truly defy what the Lord of Nightmares had bestowed on you ?

She had made Ryuuzokus creatures of might, longetivity, wisdom and compassion. Yet with such emotions, they fell victim to all other vices humans were capable of ; jealousy, anger, self-doubt. It was their one fatal mistake of attacking the Ancient Dragons that caused them to be wiped out.

Filia had made up her mind to disown her origin, so that she could truly bring up Valgaav in the correct manner. Although she knew she was representing the Ryuuzokus to make repents towards the last Ancient Dragon, but besides this knowledge, she needed no other reason to hold on to her identity. She was definitely sad that her race was dying out, but as time went by, she was feeling indifferently to the cruel fact. Her training as a Priestess had kicked in ; no more feelings, no more loyalty. She only prayed regularly, but she no longer performed her daily rites, no longer needed to report to the Elders, no longer needed friends, no longer needed anyone else. Her mission was completed. 

She was an empty shell, a shadow of her former self. What else could be waiting for her anyway ?

This was the new Filia.

" Who's there ? "

" You're still as sharp as ever. "

Filia carefully placed her basket down onto the shop counter, peering slowly around the seemingly empty shop, one hand loosening the yellow ribbon tied around her ponytail. As her long strands of golden ends poured down to her waist, Xellos eased himself out from the darkness.

_I knew it was him, and yet I wanted to be sure._

Their eyes locked for a while, each had no intention to peel away. 

Their supersonic senses could pick up scents from each other ; Filia had the refreshing air of the greenery from the forest on her, Xellos had the misty dark aura from the orb of power he had held.

Xellos especially enjoyed the lingering smell of Filia, as it seemed that she had just been charged with power. The aftermath was quite obvious, her cheeks were more flushed and she seemed more radiant.

" Were you just in the forest ? "

" Yes. "

" Practising your power ? "

It was no use lying to Xellos.

" I had to save a village boy. "

" I see. "

_Maybe I should ask him._

" Xellos, I have something to discuss with you. "

" Yes ? "

Filia walked to the table and pulled out a chair to sit, seemingly beckoning Xellos to do the same. When they were both seated opposite each other, she gently poured out a cup of tea for Xellos. 

The quiet sound of tea streaming into a cup had never been more calming. For the first time, Xellos was dropping his guard.

" I want to know whether there is something drastic happening lately. "

" Why so ? "

" There has been a sharp increase of non-humans attacking the people. It's worrying. "

Xellos took this into consideration, his eyes averted into the air in deep thought. Filia jumped on the opportunity to survey him at close range.

_He seems so regal, almost untouchable. I thought I knew him, and now I think I don't anymore._

" Well, I'm not too sure myself. I have been more grounded than travelling lately, ever since the Treaty of Humans & Mazokus took effect 15 years ago. We've been fairly well-behaved since then, except play some pranks on them occasionally for fun. "

" Like the incident at the Kingdom of Yelissa ? "

Xellos's eyes clouded for a while, a split second, before he smirked, ever so slightly.

" You really minded the massacre huh. "

" I am after all a beast of feelings. "

" A beast ? It does not sound apt. "

" I do not wish to be reminded of my … "

Filia trailed off, reluctant to continue. Xellos took this into account and did not pry on any further. 

" Well Filia, I certainly can trust you with some affairs, but there are other confidential ones which I'm afraid I cannot divulge, for your own safety and mine. "

" I understand. "

" I will look into this, and let you know some other day. "

" That is very much appreciated. "

" I never thought I would hear you say that. "

" Surprised ? "

" Very. "

Filia's smile was a fluttering one, a ghost of its former glory. Xellos had an urge to do _something_ to her, but he didn't know _exactly_ what it was. He remained silent.

" Xellos, how have you been … ? "

It genuinely caught him by surprise. He was stunned.

" I … I'm fine. "

It was the first time Filia heard Xellos in an uncertain tone. Her smile turned a little brighter.

A presence crept craftily in the area, a lesser demon grinning evilly from its hiding place. It was a hideous creature, black stony features with seemingly deformed limbs. It had been attracted by the aura of wondrous energy emitting from the forest in this city and it was eagerly sniffing out for its owner. 

It was a fruitful search.

Not only had he found a Ryuuzoku, he had also chanced upon a familiar figure talking amicably to her. The female Ryuuzoku looked ravishing and delicious. Her male companion was none other than The Loyal Follower of Great Beast Zelas Metallium. There were no hints of hostility. The female Ryuuzoku was _smiling_.

Jyuushinkan Xellos was a traitor.

**Author's Notes :**

**Phew, Fanfiction.net is finally working again. Sorry for the long delay, I had severe jetlag and I need to adjust back to a hectic student lifestyle again. I'm not too sure whether I will be writing a short / long story, any suggestions ?**

**13th October 2002**


	8. Now You See It, Now You Don't

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

**Author's Rants**

**Irena K : Thanks for the review, and yeah, I've taken note of the mistakes. Gah, how embarrassing. As for the fact that Zelas modelled Xellos after Luna, I got that notion from a Slayers website. The reasoning was that, Xellos was once wounded badly in a fight against Luna Inverse and he did not survive long after that. Zelas created another Xellos, in which this time, she modelled the new Xellos ( the current one ) to look like Luna Inverse, in an attempt to mock Luna. I think this was lifted from a paragraph in one of the Slayers' official books. I'm not too sure of the authenticity of this, but I hope it does shed some light !**

**Blue Angel : Yes, I shall come to the orb of power's origin, which is closely related to the plot of the story. Sometimes I kinda sidetrack from the main gist, so please bear with me. **

**To the rest of the reviewers : You may not know this, but each and every reviews are really gratefully received, especially encouraging ones ! Do keep them coming.**

_*Mazoku no kehai …_

Filia and Xellos both sensed the presence of a Mazoku lurking in the area, but they did not immediately voice out their findings to one another. It was no surprise that they were powerful enough to pick up such a scent easily within a few hundred radius.

And they knew the other could too.

Filia was starting to fear for the lives of the people who stayed in Gilitran. She knew that the Mazoku sitting opposite her was well-behaved, _for now_, but the new menacing creature somewhere out there wasn't. Before she could say anything, Xellos had already stood up from his seat.

" I think I have something to attend to, as you already know. "

There was a silent understanding between them, and Filia merely nodded. 

" I'm sure you'll want me to keep your tea warm. "

" That would be lovely, Filia-san. "

With that, Xellos disappeared.

The unfortunate creature who had stumbled upon them was gleefully making its way to its Master, Deep Sea Dolphin. If there was anything which the Mazoku race enjoyed, it was the news of betrayal or a revolution within the infrastructure. Xellos, one of the most important Mazokus in their history, was privately enjoying a cosy tea party with their ancient nemesis. The **Kouma Sensou** was the highlight of all the battles fought by the Mazokus and hence the Ryuuzokus were and shall always be the arch enemies of the Mazokus. 

" … and ironically, Jyuushinkan Xellos, the one who was rewarded for his participation in almost wiping out a clan with his powers is the one snuggling up with the last of the Ryuuzokus. How apt ! "

It sniggered, hugging such an important finding to himself dearly. Think of all the glory it would be bestowed when Xellos was kicked out of the scene, like that sad example of Chaos Dragon, Maryuu-Oh Gaav. Even if it wasn't powerful enough to upsurp Xellos's position, Greater Beast Zelas Metallium would be rendered helpless without her trusty subordinate. Deep Sea Dolphin's position would be elevated and strengthened to greater heights.

And it was all thanks to it !

" You seem to be in a great hurry. "

" EH ? "

The miserable being stopped in its tracks, its mind momentarily thrown into confusion as its daydreams were disrupted. Frustration kicked in and it railed out at the intruder.

" Scram, whoever you are ! I have to report back to my Master. "

" Oh really ? What is it about ? "

" I don't think you --- "

Yellow slitted eyes opened wide in realisation, a little too late. Yet, there was no escape when Xellos had set his eyes on his prey. The fearsome figure reappeared again, in mid-air, a few distance away from the wretched creature. Xellos found himself facing a trembling lesser Mazoku, one who was able to elevate through the air, but unable to use the Astral Plane yet.

_He wouldn't need to learn anymore._

Xellos could not help it, a smile was forming rapidly on his lips. It was always this anticipation, this knowledge of a kill so confirmed on his mind that his body sometimes shivered with the craved sensation. It made him feel _alive_.

" Please Xellos-sama ! What .. what have I done to deserve your wrath ? "

" Oh, do I look angry ? "

" Yes Xellos-sama, you must have tracked down the wrong target. "

" I thought I was smiling. "

" Please … please Xellos-sama … "

" Tell me truthfully, what you have seen earlier. "

The lesser Mazoku veered its eyes away from Xellos, obviously trying to think of a story to fib its way through. Xellos remained where he was. He could afford to play along with it. He predicted that the actual killing would only take a few seconds.

" Well, I was at Gilitran looking for the source of this energy expelled in its forests. "

" Did you find it ? "

" Technically, no. "

" Go on. "

" That was all, Xellos-sama. "

" Really ? Then what were you going to report to your Master ? "

" Erm … that there was a wonderful source of powerful magic lurking in Gilitran, and that we should investigate into this. "

" Does anyone else know about this ? "

" Oh no, Xellos-sama. Only I hold the knowledge to this --- "

The lesser Mazoku stopped in mid-sentence as it realised that Xellos had his staff raised majestically high in the air. Black winds formed ominously around his being, partly covering his expression. The pair of dark amethyst orbs seemed to burn with an inner fire as his body prepared to absorb the full essence of a shattered being. 

" NOOOOOoooooooo … ! "

The howling echos were heard over the hills, as Xellos released a lethal form of power from the crystal in his staff, albeit weaker in strength. It made sure that death closed in at a much slower rate, ensuring maximum output of anguish and misery from the victim. 

_10 seconds. That's still pretty fast._

Xellos took in a deep breath, revelling in the freshly acquired energy now filling up his Mazoku form. 

Filia glanced at the empty seat which Xellos had previously occupied. She knew that Xellos had to go after the intruder to 'shut its trap up', or just to confirm that it had seen nothing that was disadvantageous to his position. Although the theory of enmity was still there, Filia no longer felt the sharp tug of disgust whenever she ran into a Mazoku. She was starting to understand that every being was there for a purpose. 

She had lost her discretion to judge what was right.

Or what was wrong.

All she felt was a responsibility to help people in distress, but that was what she limited herself to. It would go no further than that. The world could come to an end, by whichever means, but she would not interfere nor offer a helping hand anymore. 

_I have no more elders to take into consideration, no more fancy rituals binding my principles, I am completely free._

Which was why she felt no sense of guilt or shame to be seen with Xellos anymore. Maybe this conversation could be the last one she would have with an 'old travelling companion' before her death, her own self-induced death most likely caused by severe loneliness. Like the Elves, Ryuuzokus could choose when they pass on, when they have had enough of their lifespans.

She did feel sorry for Xellos, when she analysed the stark contrast between herself and the Mazoku. It used to be that he was the carefree being, dismissing rules and not giving a care to anything. She was the one ridden with responsibilities, the prim and proper one, The Priestess, the representor of everything good. 

_In the end, we are still extremely different._

Filia had to stifle an idle grin at the comical conclusion, knowing that they would **always** be different. Suddenly, the familiar change in the atmosphere grabbed her attention. 

_He's back_.

" I see that you have been very patient. "

Xellos morphed into the human sphere again, a small smile appearing as he resumed his seat at Filia's table. Filia remained where she was, one hand gracefully cradling her chin. 

_Different … he just absorbed more energy …_

In the past, Filia would scream in terror and banish Xellos forever from her sight, upon knowing that Xellos had just destroyed and sucked up the essence of the defeated party. Yet right now, she was as calm as a stone could be. Xellos seemed so dark and unfathomable. It was scary, but still appealing.

" Thank you for the tea. "

" Did you just make a kill ? "

Xellos peered at Filia for a while, the question came a little too abruptly. 

" Well, certain measures had to be taken --- "

"  So you did. "

" … I'm afraid I did. "

" I see, it's very much your style isn't it ? "

" No, that's technically half right. It's the Mazokus' style. "

" Interesting. "

Filia continued refilling Xellos's cup as he finished, causing Xellos to raise an eyebrow in wonder. Filia did not seem to be in the mood to berate him over the careless treatment of lives. He wondered where she hid her boiling pot of angry emotions.

" Tell me Xellos, am I in danger if I stay on in Gilitran ? "

" There has been a heightened awareness of your _holy presence_. "

Filia ignored the teasing, although she was neutral to it, even reacting positively to it, for some strange reason. 

" Like I mentioned, there has been an increase --- "

" Filia. "

Xellos's tone caused Filia to forget what she wanted to ask, or for that matter, everything. It was serious, foreboding, commanding, and oddly, it had a powerful hold on Filia's consciousness. Maybe it was his eyes, or maybe it was his body language. She would never know.

" I came here to look for you, merely to talk. Obviously it had not gone well, because firstly, we had a rude interruption and now, you have burning questions to ask, but for which I have no firm answers. "

" I … I'm sorry … "

Xellos had to fight the urge to burn the mental image of an apologetic Filia into his permanent mind.

_She looked so …_

" I know I should not be bothering you with these questions, since you're a Mazoku yourself. "

" Filia-san … you … you are so … "

Xellos frowned a little as he searched for a word, carefully surveying Filia's face. This caused Filia to look away in embarrassment, unaccustomed to a person intensively concentrating on her features.

" … what happened ? "

Xellos finally gave up and settled for an ambiguious question, knowing fully well that Filia understood the meaning. The atmosphere turned almost heavy as Filia played with the question mentally, a thousand possible explanations flooding her mind in response.

" Or would you want me to pry the answers out from you … personally ? "

Filia swore she saw Xellos's eyes dancing, almost in eager anticipation at such a thought. It was dangerous, very dangerous to allow someone like Xellos to know of her vulnerability. Yet, he seemed trustworthy at this point. It was of no wonder that the Elders had always warned her of the attraction of the Dark Forces, for they always seemed very appealing.

It didn't help that this Dark One was packaged in a nice way too.

" Wh … what about yourself ? "

" Me ? "

" You are always on my case, it's time I return the favour. "

" What would you like to know, Filia-san ? "

Filia was hopelessly stumped, for she had not prepared for the conversation to revert to Xellos at all. Xellos obviously predicted this, and he chuckled lightly to himself. 

" Then again Filia-san, there _are _some parts of you that never change. "

" You never pass up an opportunity to tease me. "

" That's the Ryuuzoku I know. "

The phrase clutched Filia's heart unexpectedly, because it brought her back to those mind-numbing memories, those bittersweet encounters, the events which changed her life forever. Suddenly, hot tears welled up in her eyes and to her horror, they started to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably.

_Why ?! Why did he say that ? I didn't know it would cause such a great reaction within me._

_Gawds, this is all so wrong !_

Xellos quietly walked over to Filia, one hand outstretched, wanting to comfort her but not quite sure. He was now beside Filia, her face buried in her hands. An overwhelming desire to hold her was threatening to seize him, but he was still clear-minded enough not to do so. It was too precarious and it was suicide to show such gestures in the human sphere where everyone could see him. Furthermore, it wasn't as though he truly wanted to hold her anyway.

_Liar._

Sometimes, Xellos had to admit that his attempts to counteract his true feelings were feeble. He knew that anyone else would misunderstand his intention if he held her, Filia herself, even if he convinced himself that he was merely being _nice_. The poor maiden was already so traumatised. For the first time, he did not want to receive such negative energy into his Mazoku form. It felt almost violating.

Yet his hands were not listening to him, they kept edging nearer and nearer to her heaving shoulders, his body inching towards her frame …

" **Xellos, return to me immediately !** "

The urgency and authority in Zelas's command came so suddenly that Xellos temporarily reeled by the force of it all. It probably had to do with his weak foundation, the turmoil he was encountering as he wrestled with the idea of a basic comforting act. His hands retreating from Filia's side, he stepped backwards, all the while looking at Filia, as he melted into the Astral Plane.

Legend :

*Scent of a Mazoku

**16th October 2002**


	9. It Will All Begin Soon

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

Xellos was in a frisky mood, his temperamental meter was merrily flicking left and right as he returned to Wolf Pack Island in a split second. Leaving hastily had always been his forte, but he was very ticked off by the seemingly rude interruption by his Master. He was definitely in for a long guilt ride, for it would be ages before he could visit Filia again, judging by the urgency of Zelas's command.

His long cloak rustled behind him as he strolled towards Zelas's chamber. Summoning his staff weapon from the Astral Plane while walking, he gripped it tightly, venting his frustrations silently before facing Zelas. 

Two things that he would never do in front of her : One, show her that he was irked in any way possible upon every command. Two, appear straight from the Astral Plane into her chamber. Those were taboos. He would never attempt those unless he had a really good reason straight from the Lord of Nightmares Herself.

Zelas was sitting in her usual throne-like chair, a gleaming silvery wolf was lounging sleepily at her side, her long elegant arm stroking its smooth fur.

_Hardly an emergency, from the way she's acting._

Xellos bowed as he took his position, Zelas nodding in response.

_Nothing seems to be wrong._

" Xellos, I need you to finish up some of the documents regarding the reports of the recent Mazoku attacks on human-infested cities. It seems that I have been chided recently as well. "

_Chided ? Zelas Metallium ?!_

Xellos's surprised expression did not escape Zelas's alert observation, as she gave a genuine chuckle in response.

" It was Dynast. Apparently, the orb of power I ordered you to obtain was his property. "

" I … I see, Zelas-sama. "

" I have returned the orb to him while you were absent from Wolf Pack Island. I really shouldn't keep troubling you over little trivial matters like those now, am I right ? "

Xellos felt a small pang of panic as Zelas's words hit him like arrows. It was a test, a test for some obscure reason.

" I am always at your service. No matters are too trivial for me, Zelas-sama. "

Zelas smiled, a knowing smile, THE smile which Xellos had come to loathe. He never liked being kept in the dark, and Zelas had all the rights and the power to torment him. She created him, she knew him best. 

" Don't be so defensive, Xellos. I was just teasing you. "

" That is a relief, Zelas-sama. "

Xellos closed his eyes and smiled, the familiar portrayal of the trickster priest emerged again after being buried for such a long time. Zelas raised an eyebrow in surprise, then laughed out loud, causing Xellos to look up at her.

" Xellos, you are full of surprises. "

" So that I can entertain you, Zelas-sama. "

Zelas made a rising motion with her hand, which was a sign for Xellos to stand up on his feet. This he did so, and he bristled, knowing that small talk ( a.k.a interrogation ) was over.

" Xellos, I want you to make a delivery to Dynast over at the North Pole, and hand the orb personally to him. No one else. You know what would happen if it falls into the hands of those brainless lesser Mazokus. "

" Yes Zelas-sama. " 

" And I had been unluckily bestowed with the job of coming up with some sealed agreement --- "

" A treaty, Zelas-sama. "

" Ah yes, a treaty. See to that soon. Also, Dynast has been out of the Mazoku scene for so long, many young Mazokus do not know of his existence and his power. We cannot afford to ignore him. He is the most mysterious one amongst us all, and I want you to take the opportunity to sniff out any indiscrepancies around his territory. He is still quite annoyed with you, for obvious reasons, and I do not want you to aggravate him further. Do as you deem fit, but I want some answers as well. "

" Yes Zelas-sama. "

" I will be making a trip down to see Dolphin, so if he asks about me, just make up some excuse. "

_Meeting Dolphin-sama ?_

" Yes Zelas-sama. "

" Finally, when you've returned, see that the damned Treaty is ready for the humans. Anything that will satisfy them, but which will not bind us too much. "

" Zelas-sama, treaties can be broken. "

" Ah, lovely then. It won't be much of a difficulty for you. "

" I will see to it that everything will be done by the time you return, Zelas-sama. "

Zelas nodded her head, effectively dismissing Xellos from her chamber. Xellos smiled at the wolf, which had lazily peeked an eye open to look at him, and he waltzed out noiselessly, his mind now in a buzz. 

He had a lot of things to do.

Filia listlessly flipped through the brittle pages of a book, titled ' Embracing The Light '. It was the 6th day of the lunar week and Gilas and his companion had returned to their houses, to their families. They were merely beast men, but the unmistakable lingering scent of a strong being was picked up by them when they arrived the next day to start the business, after Xellos left.

_Luckily they were polite enough not to probe._

She had to sigh as she closed the book softly and placed it gently on her dressing table. Life was slowly becoming unbearable, because working at the teashop was no longer fulfilling. She started to fear the weekends, when everything around her became dull and lifeless. Silence was the catalyst to her depressing thoughts. She couldn't escape.

_Should I just take a walk around the neighbourhood ? Or drop by the local club ? Chat with some neighbours ?_

Filia shook her head sadly, knowing that it was impossible. They wanted to know her history, they wanted to know more about Valgaav, they wanted to know _everything_. It was not feasible to spun a whole lie about her existence. She'd rather have her identity shrouded in mystery.

Gilas once brought up a question on Lina Inverse, an abrupt topic triggered off when a customer chatted with him about **kuro-majutsu **earlier that day. It was the trademark of the powerful human sorceress, and Filia felt secretly proud to be her ex-comrade. It made her all nostalgic again. 

_" I wonder how she is now, Tencho. "_

_" Yes Gilas, I would like to know too. "_

_" Well, I bet she is just the same ! Or … maybe even settled down and all demure and femi --- "_

_" Gilas ! That is so unlike Lina-san ! "_

Both of them looked at each other, each obviously with a mental picture of Lina in an apron, and they burst out into laughter together. Filia smiled involuntarily as she remembered that scene.

" Maybe … maybe I can ask Xellos about her news … "

Filia commented out loud, a habit which appeared only when the shop was empty. She wanted the silence to go away. Desperately.

_Xellos._

A red blush started appearing on her fair cheeks, the last memory of him was rather embarrassing. She could not forgive herself for breaking down in front of him. HIM ! It only served to make him more complacent, because she was rapidly deteriorating while he was still at his prime. 

_Of course he had disappeared immediately, since he wouldn't have a clue on how to deal with a sobbing Ryuuzoku._

Filia had sarcastically chided him then, after realising that he had melted away when she had come to her senses. Her mind was completely shut off, oblivious to what was happening while she was crying.

_No sign of him for almost 5 days now._

She smacked herself again, wondering why she was taking note of his absence. 

It bothered her a lot.

" Grauscherra-sama, I have come to return your property to you. "

Xellos found himself in a foreign chamber, belonging to none other than Dynast Grauscherra himself. Immediately after Zelas dismissed him, he had wasted no time in carrying out her wishes. He observed his new surroundings very carefully, no single detail was omitted. 

" Thank you, Xellos. "

" You are most welcomed, Grauscherra-sama. "

Xellos found himself looking into the emerald-black eyes of the only ' male ' Mazoku Lord, his appearance as youthful since forever. Sitting humbly at his side was a young servant, or maybe his new offspring. 

_She smells … human …_

" Xellos, how is Zelas getting on ? "

" Zelas-sama is fine, Grauscherra-sama. "

" How about yourself ? "

" I am as busy as ever, Grauscherra-sama. "

" I thought so too. You've always been a very active figure. "

Xellos merely smiled from his kneeling position, his head still half-bowed in an act of respect. His white long coat, outlined in black seams, was sprawled over the crystal white floors of Grauscherra's icy palace. He had his staff with him, placed flatly on the ground in front of him.

" Xellos, is this your first time here in my territory ? "

" No, Grauscherra-sama. I had been here once during the Kouma Sensou. "

" Really ? That was absolute ages ago. "

" Yes, Grauscherra-sama. "

" The Kouma Sensou indeed … those were the times … "

Grauscherra's voice trailed off in thought, and Xellos knew that he was actually re-living the moments. It wasn't surprising, since they were Mazokus. Mazokus loved chaos.

" Were you bestowed with the complete Blood Talisman after the war ? "

" Yes Grauscherra-sama. "

" I don't see it with you. "

" I sold them, Grauscherra-sama. "

Grauscherra looked as though he was offended by the seemingly queer answer, but curiosity got the better of him and he peered at Xellos a little longer.

" Are you sure, Xellos ? "

" Yes, Grauscherra-sama. I do not lie to the Mazoku Lords. "

Grauscherra looked rather pacified by his words and nodded absent-mindedly in return. 

" I may require your services some day, Xellos. When that day comes, you will be able to see more of my territory. I'm sure Zelas wouldn't mind, isn't it ? "

Xellos smiled again, rather ambiguously. Grauscherra was openly impressed by his tact and ability to handle tricky questions. He was able to make anyone understand his answers merely by his expressions. 

And still, he gave nothing away.

" You may be dismissed. "

" I bid you farewell, Grauscherra-sama. "

" Grauscherra-sama … "

The new voice surprised the two Mazokus. Decas had been relatively quiet throughout the whole exchange, only daring to speak when the conversation ended. 

" Yes, Decas ? "

" Who is he, Grauscherra-sama ? "

Grauscherra eyed Xellos, then looked at Decas again. Xellos strangely felt as though Decas was acting like a real child of Grauscherra. Xellos had risen from his kneeling position and he stood regally, waiting for Grauscherra to reply.

" Xellos, why don't you answer instead ? "

Grauscherra noticed the intent observation from Xellos on Decas.

" Yes, Grauscherra-sama. I am Jyuushinkan Xellos, the minion of Greater Beast Zelas Metallium-sama, who is the current ruling Mazoku Lord over Wolf Pack Island, and a combination of her Priest and General. "

Decas nodded in apparent understanding, but still channeled her answers to Grauscherra instead of Xellos directly.

" Grauscherra-sama, is Xellos-sama a real Mazoku ? "

Xellos's expression was one of open amusement. Grauscherra knew why Decas was confused, because he hardly resembled like one if he shielded his eyes away from the public with his long bangs.

" Yes Decas, Xellos is a pure Mazoku, like me. "

" I have heard of his name, but I never knew that Xellos-sama looked so human-like, Grauscherra-sama. "

" Decas, we will resume this conversation later. Right now, I have to let Xellos leave. "

" Yes Grauscherra-sama. "

Decas bowed low in apology, at Grauscherra first, then to Xellos, who in return politely returned a half-bow. He had somewhat guessed that this girl, Decas, was a cherished figure to Grauscherra, that she wasn't a full Mazoku because of the manner she spoke, her train of thoughts, her respectful actions towards him, and that strong musk of human blood.

_How odd, that Grauscherra-sama would allow a lowly human to serve him._

Xellos took his leave silently and walked towards the door, knowing that Decas had her rapt attention on his every movement. 

_This is something worth reporting to Zelas-sama._

As Xellos continued to linger around the huge palace, a lesser demon passed him by and stared at him in surprise.

" Jyuushinkan Xellos ?! "

" Apparently so. "

" Why are you here ? "

" I was ordered to. "

" What is going on ? "

" I don't get your meaning. "

" There are rife rumours about the Mazoku Lords planning a huge conspiracy. "

" I wouldn't know. "

" Impossible, you're the messenger ! "

" I am just in a sad position as a middleman. "

" Jyuushinkan, we're all rather restless. We want some real action soon ! "

" Action ? "

" Don't look clueless, you know what we all want. "

" Until we receive affirmative orders from the Mazoku Lords, we can't move a finger. "

" Yes yes, I know all that. Yet the humans are becoming more and more complacent. They've been treading on our territories and even attempting to fight the trolls to take over their lands because they knew we were bound by treaties and all that sissy stuffs. "

" Ah yes, humans are queer creatures. "

" You know them well, don't you ? "

" I know nothing well. "

" Jyuushinkan, which side are you truly on ? "

" Why, do I look like I'm defaulting ? "

" N … no, I wouldn't dare say that. Erm .. yet your actions seem … seem ironical. "

Xellos truthfully thought the lesser demon was being stupidly brave enough to push his luck this far. No one could question Xellos's movements, besides Zelas. Unfortunately, he was also out of the comfort zone and in another Mazoku Lord's territory. It wouldn't be wise to slaughter his follower here. His voice now added a dangerous edge to it.

" So you're implying that I'm siding with the humans ? "

" N … NO !! I never meant it that way ! Please forgive me, Jyuushinkan. "

" Don't be so uptight. I want to ask you some questions. "

" Y .. yes .. Jyuushinkan .. ? "

" Tell me, lesser demon. Who is this Decas ? "

" Decas ? She's the servant of Grauscherra-sama. "

" What's her background ? "

" She is of human and an unknown origin. Initiated into the Mazoku by Grauscherra-sama's blood. "

_Blood ritual ? How similar to Maryuu-oh-sama._

" When did she first arrive ? "

" I'm not too sure myself. She's been around here for a long time, hardly ever see her out of Grauscherra-sama's chamber. "

_How interesting._

" She's a sight to behold, a queer combination isn't it ? Jyuushinkan. "

" A very curious child. "

Xellos replied simply before he fizzed out into the Astral Plane, shocking the unprepared lesser demon.

Filia yawned as she started to retire for the night. It had been an uneventful day, as always. She was glad that she would be busy again with work the next morning. As she snuggled comfortably under the covers, she felt the familiar sharp sense of a strong elemental change running through her body. 

_Gods, I can't believe I forgot about this !_

Jumping out quickly, she hurriedly put on a cloak and bustled out of her shophouse. Making sure that no one had seen her, she made her way silently towards the spot beyond the deep forests and just before the ocean. 

Filia had to change into a dragon this particular night.

Ryuuzokus were able to transform and take the shape of anything they want, but their top choice was always the human's. Like any other races, only the most powerful ones were able to transfigure freely without the so-called ' side effects '. Unlike Filia's Elders who were able to remain in their chosen identities for eternity, she had not achieved that level of prowess to remain in a human shell for as long as she wanted.

_A shield, quick !!_

Filia's mind almost went into overdrive as she ran through the precautions in her head before her human biological time was up. Once the shield was erected, she gave a heavy sigh of relief and waited for nature to deal with her. 

Soon enough, a familiar feeling ran through her veins and she closed her eyes, surrendering her chosen senses to her original ones. A blinding golden ball enclosed around her slowly, bathing her with memories and a warm feeling of belonging. She felt as though the Gods were talking to her again.

_Shinzoku-sama-tachi …_

She had transformed.

Xellos sat alone in his lair, or rather, his room. He twirled a feathered pen expertly around his fingers, his gloves placed neatly on the side of his table.

When Xellos was alone, he was hardly formally dressed. He merely had a figureless clothing draped over him, and long pants, the colour chosen according to his mood randomly. A sash was usually tied around his waist, with his gloves tucked into them if he had to settle little businesses without an audience in the human sphere.

_These little agreements can be so hilarious._

Xellos wondered why he bothered with these Treaties, since the Mazokus wouldn't abide by them if there was a showdown ordered by the Mazoku Lords. Yet, it was Zelas-sama who wanted him to continue their little façade, and he did not have much of a choice.

_Would **she** scold me if she knew what I was thinking ?_

Xellos gave a thoughtful smile as he placed the feathered pen down and let his attention slide towards space. He was always securely safe in his own lair, filled with secret protection seals installed by Zelas herself. No one could even think of penetrating through the seals to observe his movements. They couldn't even tap into his thoughts when he was inside.

_What is she doing now ?_

He was sorely tempted to invade into her consciousness.

_Should I ?_

Xellos wondered what Filia's reaction would be. It could be interesting, for she was as unpredictable as the weather now. Her every reaction was different from what he had expected. 20 human years really did a lot of things to her. 

Not to mention that he was also avoiding the fact that he had wanted to comfort her not so long ago. The desire to hold her then burned into his mind and he eagerly pushed it aside immediately. Definitely denial.

And when he did try to establish a connection …

**Author's Notes :**

**As always, please read and review. - smile - **

**19th October 2002**


	10. New Revelations, New Discoveries

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

_Shinzoku-sama …_

Filia's transformation took less than a few seconds, her fully emerged form cradled carefully in the shining golden ball of energy. To the human naked eye, nothing could be seen through that protective layer of magic. Words of a language long forgotten were inscribed around the ball, fading slowly as Filia regained consciousness in her original body. 

_Can I not wake up ?_

Filia blinked hesitantly, her sight was gradually restored again. In that split second of her transformation, her mind was linked directly to the Gods above, remembering nothing about the present, just merely indulging in the pure senses of her origin.

The golden ball of energy shimmered brightly one last time, before it dimmed into the darkness. Filia was now alone, and exposed.

In her dragon form.

Xellos focused deeply, his eyes closed in concentration, the black wisps of intense magic started emerging from his body slowly, sizzling as they flowed gently upwards. For a moment, Xellos was almost reaching into the sub-conscious mind of the Ryuuzoku. 

But something was different.

His dark glowing amethyst eyes snapped open in surprise realisation, all was forgotten.

_Could it be .. ?_

Xellos looked into space for a while, stunned momentarily. He was actually facing something he was unfamiliar with, a grey mass of a particular thing which he couldn't understand. The result did not tally with what he had in mind.

_It was something more, and I want to find out what it was._

Xellos smiled ever so lightly in anticipation, before he disappeared.

The dragon form Filia now sported was nothing of the past. It was the full majestic size of a female Ryuuzoku, with glittering scales and even had two short horns. The batch of her golden hair on her head had disappeared and she no longer wore a pink ribbon on her tail as a decoration. Her slitted golden eyes were alert and dangerous, and she looked like she was sporting a crocodile-like smile all the time, with her crooked uneven fangs poking out from her mouth.

_Where do I go and hide until dawn ?_

Filia unfolded her bat-like wings, which were as wide as the entire forest in front of her. Even if she flapped lightly, it was still enough to cause substantial destruction to the small town she was living in. Yet, she couldn't remain where she was. It was too easy to be spotted. A lone Ryuuzoku was still a prey to many others, although they were technically the most powerful dragons.

_I'm so silly, I should have prepared for this long ti --- wait !_

Filia's senses were fully released in her original form, and she brought her snout up to confirm her suspicion. 

_Mazoku … Xellos ?!_

Her slitted eyes narrowed, as she knew she could not escape Xellos's pursuit.

Xellos reappeared on the cliff overlooking the forest and the ocean near the shores of Gilitran, knowing that his target was exactly in its bearings. Sporting a dark rich purple attire, with golden seams, his eyes opened wider as he took in the view of a Ryuuzoku again. In its full glory.

_Filia ?_

It couldn't have been anyone else, since Filia was the last known Ryuuzoku in his mind. He had seen Filia's dragon form countless times in the past, but it was obvious that she had evolved into a much more powerful beast, a true Ryuuzoku, a Golden Dragon.

The Ryuuzoku turned its head to look at Xellos directly, its eyes betraying no emotions as golden orbs met misty amethyst ones. Xellos felt strangely thrilled, the buried memory of his first huge massacre came rushing back to him, making him sigh a shaky breath of pleasure.

_Xellos, why did you come in pursuit ?_

Her voice boomed the Jyuushinkan's mental consciousness, one of which was mighty enough to rival Milgesia's. It was a woman's tone, but more richer and resonating. 

_Filia, you are awakening to your roots tonight._

_I do not have a choice. I am not a human by birth._

_I was surprised by your sudden state of mentality, which was why I came._

_Why did you try to connect with me then ?_

_Do I need a reason ?_

The Ryuuzoku turned away, its wings fluttered a little, as though she was preparing to take flight. 

_I need to get out of the humans' roving eyes. Stay away._

_You can't, without creating a great disturbance._

_I will find a way._

_Let me help you._

_What ?!_

The physical distance between them was gaping, but their teleported voices were clear in their respective minds. Filia was immediately suspicious, for she was clearly more powerful than in human form, and she wondered what Xellos's true intention was.

_No, I will not accept a Mazoku's help._

_Filia, you are the last Ryuuzoku. It won't damage your reputation._

_Precisely. I am the LAST Ryuuzoku. It's a shame to accept help from the same Mazoku who destroyed us._

_Let this be my chance of making repents then._

_You're not even sincere._

_You're not giving me a chance at all. Okay, I'm just amazed at your transformation, and I want to make use of this opportunity to observe you a little longer._

_Is that it ?_

_What else would you expect from me ?_

_How about extinguishing the entire race right now ? _

The Ryuuzoku turned to face fully at Xellos, a challenge thrown out by Filia to him. Xellos looked pensive, never expecting such a twist in their conversation. He never had the intention to wipe out the Ryuuzokus, for he was just a soldier acting under orders back in the Kouma Sensou. Apparently, Filia, now in her dragon form, was also doused with a certain vengeance and a renewed spirit. To be honest, Xellos wanted to see Filia in her dragon form just for entertainment, and for his own little purposes. He never expected a fight.

_Are you serious, Filia ?_

_Yes, Jyuushinkan Xellos. With my last breath, I will die trying to avenge my race._

_For what reason, Filia ? Have you not given up your identity ?_

_Yes, but tonight, the Gods have bathed my eyes with logic and reason again. I will always be a Ryuuzoku, you will always be a Mazoku, and both shall never walk on the same path forever._

_What about those humans in Gilitran ? Unleashing our powers here would do considerable damage to them._

Filia realised that Xellos had not started to prepare for an impending fight, like the way he would whenever he was talking to a likely rival. He would either grasp his weaponry staff tighter, sport a sly smile, his eyes would dance with a certain fire in them, or his body would be rigid with anticipation.

_None. He is not doing anything. He has no intention to fight me ?_

Filia knew that it was 3 hours before the crack of dawn. Her newly regained body was doing a lot of queer changes to her mindset, especially the awakened sense of patriotic rage towards the Mazokus. 

She was torn.

_I … I do not wish to fight you … Xellos … but … but my head is splitting …_

Xellos's sharp eyes caught the strain as Filia slowly shook her massive head from side-to-side, as though she was trying to shake off a persistent bug. The dangerous-looking fangs sticking out from her jaws were a little discouraging, but Xellos felt determined to teleport to her immediate side. He was tired of the mental exchange of words.

Decas stopped dead in her tracks, the tea she was preparing to serve to Dynast Grauscherra was temporarily forgotten.

_Wh .. what was THAT aura ?_

The suffocating power from that strange origin momentarily seized her, making her incapable of walking. As the invisible grasp on her slowly loosened, she let out a long sigh of breath before taking in a similarly deep one. Decas was capable of sensing strong auras of any kind, magical or not. Grauscherra had, however, warned her many times never to use her power, for it would attract unnecessary attention.

_That was new, something which I have never encountered before. _

Decas started to wonder whether she should report this to Grauscherra, but her mind was battling between her curiosity to unravel the truth herself and her loyalty to the Mazoku Lord.

_I wish Papa was here, he would immediately encounter this feeling too. Papa, how I wish I never inherited your powers._

Decas cleared her mind fully, before she walked into the chamber of Dynast Grauscherra.

" Filia … "

The golden Ryuuzoku did not seem surprised to see Xellos now standing right before her feet. One step and he could be flattened. 

_It's useless, since this is not Xellos's true body._

" Xellos, what do you want ? "

" I just want to look at you from a closer range. "

" Then make it quick. And leave. "

" I thought you wanted to --- "

" I changed my mind. "

" Women, they're forever so capricious. Ryuuzoku or not. "

" Xellos, you're testing the waters a little too far. Do not believe for a single while that I harbour no feelings of hatred towards you. "

_She is definitely different now. Very Ryuuzoku-like. Reminds me a little too much of Milgesia-san._

" When will you change back into a human, Filia ? "

" 3 hours or so. "

" Can I wait with you ? "

" No, I'm leaving. "

" Where to ? "

" Somewhere, for I do not want to be seen by the humans. "

" You can't go anywhere without disturbing them. "

" I know that ! "

The dragon turned its irritated eyes on Xellos, making him feel slightly nostalgic at seeing Filia like this.

" But I must take my chances. It's much better than staying. "

" Let me teleport you then. "

" WHAT ? "

" Dragons don't teleport in their original forms right ? They fly, but you can't exactly do that either. So let me help --- "

" Xellos, spit out whatever intention you have in your wicked mind. I'm waiting. "

" I already said --- "

" Xellos. "

" Believe it or --- "

" I can always burn you up to a crisp. "

There was a moment of silence that fell on the two beings, both of them could not find the most appropriate way to respond to the sudden lapse. 

Xellos suddenly laughed out loud. A short laughter, but it reflected a surprised rhythm of amusement. His eyes closed as his body heaved with suppressed laughter. When he reopened his eyes again, they were dancing with a different glow. An enjoyment he was feeling through his veins. 

Filia blinked twice in response. She had NEVER seen Xellos like this before, and she immediately liked it. Xellos was always laughing evilly, or cackling with a sadistic tone. 

_No, he had never laughed so openly like this._

Filia had never meant her threat to sound hilarious, and she should be offended. 

_I can't, if it triggers off something so rare in Xellos. How could I possibly .. ??_

Xellos stopped in a short while, and he continued smiling at Filia in a curious way.

" So, my dear Filia, shall I risk being fried while teleporting you away to safer pastures ? "

Decas froze when the familiar feeling coursed through her again. It was closer, it had entered the Astral Plane. She thought her expression betrayed her as she served the tea to Grauscherra, but he was not paying much attention to her.

_Thank goodness._

Decas bowed low before she made her exit. Once outside, she sat down and started to think. 

_If that strange aura had entered the Astral Plane, then one of the Mazokus must have brought it along with it, or else it is impossible for such an aura to enter the Astral Plane on its own. Furthermore, this aura is not Mazoku. It's so … rare …_

Xellos reappeared in an empty barren land many cities away from Gilitran. It was on the flat opening of a hill, and Filia found herself whizzing out of the seemingly eternal blackness into the human sphere again.

_Th .. thank ---_

_Don't bother, Ryuuzoku._

_Xellos, you --- _

_Talk to me normally. Or are you so afraid to speak to me ?_

" I'm not. "

" Well, that's much better now. "

" Aren't you going to be in trouble ? The Astral Plane is wide and shapeless. Anyone can pick up the hints of my aura with yours. "

" That's for them to unravel the riddle. If they get it correctly, I'll reward them accordingly. "

" Kill them off ? "

" You're learning fast, Filia. "

" Xellos, you better leave. I don't know how long I can last out without an attempt to kill you. "

" I didn't know you love me so much. We, the Mazokus show our love and appreciation in --- "

" I know all that already, Xellos. Don't twist my words around all the time, it's irritating. "

" You sound just like the old Filia I know, _Filia-san_. "

Filia hated Xellos at that instant. He was always using the right words to pierce her fragile heart. She thought being in her dragon skin would ensure some protection from that wily Mazoku, but he seemed to be able to see through her easily. True, she was much more agitated and boisterous in dragon form, and it did make her feel like her old self again.

" Please remain silent, if you want to continue hanging around me. "

" Why Filia ? Afraid that I would tear down your defenses one by one ? "

" Xellos, you over-estimate yourself far too many times. "

" I know, that is just me. "

" I don't know you well, Xellos. So just leave me here. Go. "

" All right, so you don't want me around. "

" Yes, Xellos. "

" If I leave, will you be happy ? "

" I was happy until I met you again in Yelissa. "

" What did I do to you ? "

" Leave, Xellos. Please … "

" Filia, I want to hear it from you. What did I do to you exactly ? "

The golden dragon reared its head at Xellos dangerously, as though Xellos had just said something which irked it greatly. Xellos remained standing motionlessly, confident that it would do nothing to him.

Indeed, it didn't.

Filia stared morosely at Xellos, that purple-haired Mazoku who had morphed into someone so authoritative, so responsible and serious. Strange feelings zipped past her head in quick succession, as she was more clear-minded when she was in her dragon form. More solid feelings. She gave a sad sigh.

" Xellos, you bring back too many shadows of the past with you. "

" The past ? "

" I've been trying to bury myself with the past. There were so many mistakes in my past, in my roots, in my actions. After Valgaav, I swore to have nothing to do with anything ever again. When you appeared, you brought back all those in an instant. I hate you. "

" … do you ? "

Xellos challenged Filia, albeit in a more gentler, prodding tone. His cloak flapped lightly in the night wind, a sign of dawn which was about to break soon. He could smell it in the air. He was sure Filia could feel it too.

" How could I not hate you ? You've brought me nothing but misery and headaches. "

" Then I apologise before you, right now. "

" You're not sincere. "

" As I recall, you said that twice already. "

" Xellos, what are you planning ? You've seen me like this, transported me here, and now you're even talking scarily to me. Don't you dare try --- "

" I won't, Filia. You have my word. "

_Was that a hint of honour in his tone ?_

" I have to remain here until you've changed back into human form, Filia. You would be too weak to teleport yourself back. "

" I would like to stay here and recharge slowly. "

" What about your teashop ? "

" That can wait. "

" Filia, don't be stubborn. "

" I just don't want to be seen with you, Xellos. It brings a lot of unnecessary trouble to me, and you jolly know why. "

A hint of sunshine broke through the hazy clouds in the altitude they were in.

" Xellos, please leave now and --- "

" I want to stay. "

Before Filia could say anything, she felt the familiar ball of energy enclose around her body.

_No, not in front of a Mazoku …_

The transformation captivated Xellos, who was witnessing such a procedure for the first time despite his long lifespan. Ryuuzokus would NEVER be seen like this by any other beings, not even other Ryuuzokus. He just had to witness Filia change. 

It made him feel like he was part of her life.

_Why am I getting this odd notion ?_

The sphere of energy radiated brightly once more, before it slowly faded away. As Xellos cautiously walked up to the shining figure in the cocoon, the light dimmed to reveal a human Filia again, her eyes closed in serenity. 

_Most … lo .. lovely .._

The thought was slightly bitter in his mind, a word he had never used before. Carelessly, he let his hands slide into the fading ball of energy to hold Filia. Luckily for him, the power did not repel his dark origin. 

On a closer inspection, they had fused.

" Filia ? "

" H .. huh … "

" I'll send you back now. "

Filia's eyes fluttered open unsteadily, the image of Xellos's sharp features was blurry to her awakening human mind. 

" X .. Xellos ? "

" Yes. "

" You .. you saw ? "

" Yes. "

Filia's tone was weak and unstable, making Xellos a little pensive about transporting through the Astral Plane with her. He jumped a little when Filia's hand clutched his robes.

" Xellos, stay … stay … with … "

Before he knew it, Filia was completely asleep in his arms.

**24th October 2002******


	11. Xellos, To Be Or Not To Be

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

Peering at the Ryuuzoku's face, the Mazoku frowned slightly, his features betraying the fierce mental debate that was raging within him. As he awkwardly held her, the warmth that was radiating from her human body was affecting him in a strange manner he had never felt before.

_Filia, please wake up soon … _

Xellos sighed out loud, albeit softly and resignedly. He was sitting in a cross-legged fashion now, Filia's head carefully placed on his right lap. He was still in a daze, his mind having some trouble trying to register the events which unfolded the night before.

_Well, actually, it was what SHE said that I cannot understand._

Xellos looked sharply down at Filia, his eyes narrowing when he remembered her last words, before she slipped into this comatose state. It really sounded as if she wanted him to stay. 

HIM. 

The liquid aquamarine eyes.

The lips.

The touch.

If there was something that bugged Xellos, it would probably be the clenching gesture that Filia did to his cloak before she slipped away into his arms.

It felt desperate.

" Really, Filia, you made me feel less inclined to leave you here alone, after what you've done. "

Xellos softly spoke to her, his fingers adjusting her dark golden hair neatly, almost in a casual manner. He realised that the colour had darkened to the current shade, as compared to the bright yellow she once sported.

_You've aged … just like me …_

A darkened look suddenly flashed past Xellos's face, as he remembered the many nights he had spent alone, just wading around in the eternal darkness.

Emptiness.

Xellos looked up into the brightening sky, and he wondered why he felt this way. 

The silence was deafening.

The residents in Wolf Pack Island were in a frenzy, as Greater-Beast Zelas Metallium left the premises to visit Deep Sea Dolphin once again. Rumors were rife on an apparent power struggle / planned battle / secret conspiracy, and no one could pin-point accurately which rumor was true. If the Dark Lords were in action, then there was something huge brewing behind the curtains. Jyuushinkan Xellos was seen zipping in and out of Zelas's private chamber far too often, and if he was being more active than usual, Zelas Metallium must have had something up her sleeves.

Decas bowed low as Dynast Grauscherra swept effortlessly across the sprawling white grounds of his ice palace to retrieve his orb of power. As he was carefully observing it, he addressed Decas in a quiet voice.

" Decas, I want you to sense whether Xellos is in the Astral Plane. "

" Hai, Grauscherra-sama. "

Decas closed her eyes and dark blue wisps of energy started forming around her body. It took her only a few seconds to sniff out the Mazoku's scent.

" No, Grauscherra-sama. He is not in the Astral Plane. "

" So he is in the human sphere. Very well. I am heading over to Dolphin's now, take care of the affairs while I'm gone. "

" Hai, Grauscherra-sama. "

Xellos snapped out of his daydream rudely, his eyes blazing with recognition.

_Someone was trying to track me down ?_

Xellos almost laughed out loud, wondering who had the nerve to do so. He wanted to use his tracking powers, but was afraid that the dark elements would interfere with Filia's recuperation.

_Could something have happened ?_

It wasn't a daily occurrence that he felt such an intrusion to his privacy. In fact, the only figure who could pin him down and summon him back was Zelas. No other Mazokus did that, not even the Dark Lords. 

They wouldn't dare.

_But .. but I can't leave her now .._

Xellos tried to reason with himself. Firstly, if something HAD gone wrong, Zelas would never hesitate to summon him. Secondly, he had given his word to Filia that he would teleport her back, although he never expected that she would recuperate in THIS way. Thirdly, there was an increased awareness of Filia's presence to the Mazokus, and if he left her alone in the wilderness, anything could happen to her.

Yet, he was now curious. Very curious. He wanted to know what was currently happening.

" I suppose I don't have a choice now. "

Xellos closed his eyes and performed a quick chant, erecting a shield to hide her away from prying senses. Her scent was eradicated and she would be invisible to almost everyone, except him.

" I suppose this would do well, for the time being. "

Xellos gently laid Filia's head onto his cloak, which he had taken off and folded into a makeshift pillow for her. He summoned his weaponry staff, gave Filia one last look, and disappeared.

Right in the middle of the Demon Sea, the elusive Deep Sea Dolphin was busy playing with the strands of her hair, waiting for her two important guests to arrive. After all, there could only be two. Maryuu-oh Gaav was dead, killed by another deceased Hellmaster Phibrizzo. She smiled wryly at the thought, wondering why the two Lords ended up in such a pitiful state.

Especially Hellmaster Phibrizzo.

That boy form of his betrayed the massive power of destruction he held, as he was the official leader of the 5 Mazoku Lords. Now that he was dead, his position was empty, for countless years.

Dolphin was itching for something to happen. As a true-blue Mazoku, a dull and peaceful life was tormenting for her. When she heard of the suspicious source of power, she immediately desired for it. However, the origin was unknown, and she was slightly worried about her safety if she recklessly brought it back. Hence, she lured Zelas to retrieve it instead. Zelas obviously didn't trust her, but she herself craved for more power too, and so she took the risk anyway. 

In the form of Xellos.

Dolphin's smile widened, almost sinisterly. 

_Xellos._

That Mazoku was one of the most well-known figures in their race, since he was so active in many affairs. Whether it was the Humans, the Ryuuzokus, the Mazokus, the Overworlds, or even the Lord of Nightmares Herself, he had a foot in it. 

She liked people with power, immense power to say the least. 

He would greatly increase her position if he joined her side, or rather, serve her instead.

_It's been ages since I had a competent subordinate._

" Deep Sea Dolphin-sama, the guests are arriving very soon. "

" All right. "

The lithe figure slowly uncrossed her legs, her hands carefully arranging her light-blue wispy strands of shoulder-length hair. The human form she was using was very young, probably only 18 or 19 years of age. Donning on a white long piece of clothing ( which resembled like a Greek goddess ), the design showed off her curvy legs and thighs, a delight for the messenger indeed.

" Prepare the Hall. "

" Hai, Deep Sea Dolphin-sama. "

_Let the fun begin._

Xellos reappeared in the hallways of Wolf Pack Island, immediately realising that his Master was no longer in the premises. Before he had the chance to think, most of the lesser Mazokus had scampered up to him, eager for news.

" Jyuushinkan ! Tell us what is happening ! "

Xellos peered carefully at the many faces, his expression completely blank.

" Where did Greater Beast-sama go to ? "

There was an eerie silence after this, most of the eagerness now replaced by puzzled looks.

" Y .. you weren't told ? "

" I am trying to find out where Greater Beast-sama is. "

" Greater Beast-sama has made her way to Deep Sea Dolphin-sama's premises. "

" When ? "

" Just a few hours ago. "

" Why ? "

" We honestly have no idea. We thought you … "

Xellos noted the disappointment amongst them, but he felt nonchalant. After all, he wasn't supposed to know EVERYTHING. Zelas Metallium would be really stupid enough if she trusted him to that extent.

" Did anything else happen ? "

" No Jyuushinkan. "

" Is Greater Beast-sama going alone ? "

" No, Dynast Grauscherra-sama had made his way there too. "

" BOTH Lords ? "

" Yes Jyuushinkan. "

Xellos's mind started working furiously. No wonder it was causing so much excitement amongst the Mazokus. It was a clear sign of something huge going on. 

_Grauscherra-sama left, so his servant would most likely be entrusted to look after his affairs._

Xellos frowned, wondering what he should do. The Mazokus were restless, and he couldn't afford to be away at this juncture. Yet, the Golden Ryuuzoku was still left behind on the mountaintops. He felt severely insecure at that thought.

" Did you see Tencho anywhere since this morning ? "

" No, she didn't seem to be in the shop house at all. "

Glavos looked worriedly at Jilas, as both of them paraded up and down in front of the empty shop house. They were supposed to be opened for business by now, but Filia had not unlocked the door as she would have done so since the break of dawn.

" She seemed to be rather out-of-sorts lately. "

" True, something had been bothering her a lot. "

" Remember that odd presence we picked up some time ago ? "

" A scent … oddly familiar … "

" It felt like Valgaav-sama in his past life. "

" Not really. Close, but still … "

Jilas's eyes glazed over for a while, and realisation struck him deeply.

" A … a Mazoku ! "

Xellos retired to his private lair, desperate for a moment to himself. He threw his staff onto the bed, and sat down wearily on his chair, heaving a sigh.

_I can't believe I'm allowing myself to be strained like this._

His eyes seemed to burn brightly for a while, as though he was very furious at the wall that he was staring at. The crisp atmosphere hanging around the whole building was almost threatening to explode at the slightest spark. Every creature was anticipating, chattering, whispering, cackling, hissing, laughing, sniggering. 

It was driving him nuts.

_Why must everything happen altogether ?!_

The mental image of Filia refused to go away, and the noises the Mazokus were creating greatly disturbed him.

Breaking point. 

**Author's Rant :**

**Oh boy oh boy, did anyone tell you it's hell to be in your final year in University ? No ? Well, I'm telling you now. It's ABSURD. Anyway, here's the new chapter. It might sound a little off-ish, due to my brain cells which were killed in huge numbers during the first 5 weeks of school. Oh yes, it's fun. **

**New chapters will be out sooner. December holidays are approaching !**

**5th November 2002**


	12. The Awakening Of Their Feelings

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

**.::.**

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts 

Characters belong to the respective legal owners

~***~

Zelas Metallium phrased out into the main hall of Deep Sea Dolphin's territory, her long legs crossed over lightly as she stood without moving forwards, waiting for some invisible instructions.

" Welcome, Zelas ! "

Deep Sea Dolphin appeared at the other end of the hall, a smile that seemed rather scheming was plastered on her cherubic face, causing the mature-looking Zelas to look at her in a rather haughty manner.

" I don't see Dynast. "

" He would be coming soon. "

" Should I be standing here until he arrives ? "

" Of course not ! Sit anywhere you want, if you wish to. "

  
Zelas peered around the spacious interior, her eyes spotting a particularly comfortable-looking seat some distance away from Dolphin. She cat walked over purposefully, her long curly hair lightly fluttered with her movements. Dolphin's smile wavered a little, knowing exactly how Zelas loved to show off her charm.

Just as the steaming pot of tension between the two women threatened to explode, Dynast Grauscherra phrased out in the same fashion as Zelas, this time much nearer to Dolphin.

" Dynast ! You're late. "

Dolphin mock-pouted, as Dynast politely gave a bow in greeting to the other two Mazoku Lords. He was truly handsome, with his strong features and reserved character. Dolphin observed him keenly, taking note of his attire. He was dressed in a dark grey attire, with a few black seams outlining the ends. ( Somewhat like the Chinese's traditional gown ).

" So, everyone is here. Shall we begin ? "

Filia couldn't open her eyes. She knew she was sleeping, still wandering about in her unconscious state of mind. The delicate warmness that enveloped her was too good to let go.

But she must leave.

It would be a paradox, to be conscious of her thoughts while she was sleeping. She had lots of things to do. She was late in opening her shop for business. She had to deal with a persistent Mazoku. She had to regain her life as a human once again. She wanted to hear from Valgaav.

It made her feel weary.

_Karyuu-oh-sama, my emotions are always so heavy, every day. I start to lose my faith, my beliefs and I feel so lost. Can I remain like this forever ? Can I always be with you in this suspended state ? I don't want to go back._

Filia prayed, feverishly, knowing that her childish requests would be greeted with disdain.

**_Filia, you know that you cannot escape reality. You, as a Ryuuzoku, should know better._**

_I know that, Karyuu-oh-sama. I renounced my identity and status to redeem the sins of my race. I have let you down._

**_What matters is the present. The future. You must live on bravely, with each breath you take, to make the fullest use of your existing lifespan. You are not totally immortal. Most of the Ryuuzoku die by choice, or at the hands of someone else. No one has ever attempted to live to their maximum capacity. It is too long, too difficult, too lonely. You must not blame yourself for feeling this way, but you cannot give up as you are still very young and inexperienced._**

_Karyuu-oh-sama, I still feel plagued by foreign emotions. I keep having these disruptive … unknown … thoughts. They hound me every day, I cannot contain them. Yet I do not understand them._

**_You are still young, by worldly terms. You will understand when the time comes. Your heart will show you the unwavering answer that you seek for. Be brave, young one. You may have opened a path, a winding one that seems to have no end, but you will be a shining example to all, if you believe in yourself._**

_Karyuu-oh-sama …_

Filia blinked as the misty flame that appeared before her slowly faded out into nothingness. She had not received definite answers from the Fire Dragon God, but she felt undoubtedly more light-hearted than she was over the past few years. Thanking the divine figure silently in her heart, she willed her mind with a newly resolved determination.

It was time to return. 

Xellos clutched his forehead gently, wondering why he was suffering from a headache. 

_Is it really a headache ? Or merely some pounding on my head because I feel AWFUL !?_

Either way, Xellos had no answer. He was flustered, pissed off, anxious and angry at the same time. His eyes flashed brilliantly, albeit for the wrong reasons, as he paced up and down the length of his lair, wondering what he should do RIGHT NOW.

_What if Zelas-sama needs me all of a sudden ? I must be here, ready at her immediate summon. The mazoku is creating a huge riot, which is good, but the timing is wrong. Someone was trying to track me down, and I missed the opportunity to nail the culprit. That Ryuuzoku is probably still napping away, oblivious to all the trouble she caused._

" And … and what the hell is THIS that I'm feeling whenever I mention about her ? "

Xellos clutched his head again, not knowing what THIS meant, and where it came from, or how it struck him. It just made him feel DIFFERENT. It was a foreign concept altogether, something which was new and fresh. Something which agitated him further because he couldn't unravel this mystery, as it was apparently caused by HIMSELF, which aggravated matters greatly.

" Can I scream ? "

Xellos, at this point, had a surprising smile on his face. A small one. It was amusing to trace his line of thoughts, and it was totally unlike him. He was thoroughly confused, whenever he set his mind on Filia. It made him angry, and yet very curious too.

" Who would ever thought I could be placed in such a sticky situation ? "

As he switched to an entire black attire, decorated with a white sash, his mentality of thoughts broke as he found his spell encountering a change.

_Something has happened to Filia ?_

Throwing caution completely out of the window, he whizzed out, without a second thought.

Filia forced herself to pry open her eyes, which were surprisingly heavy. As she groggily stirred her human body to coordinate with her mind, she blinked a few times unsteadily, vision changing from blurry to a clearer one.

" I feel as though I've not moved for a century. "

Filia commented to herself as she carefully sat up, cradling her head as she did so. Gently stretching to loosen up any stiff bones, she took in a deep breath of the atmosphere's air and allowed the particles to awaken her human body.

" I hope Glavos and Jilas did not create a stir within the town with my disappearance. "

As Filia carefully stood up, her senses picked up the unmistakable aura of a spell in close proximity. Chiding herself almost immediately for her dull senses, she heightened her powers to realise that there was a seal created …

… around her.

" This is a protection charm ! Why is it --- "

" I'm glad that you've awaken from your slumber, Sleeping Beauty. "

Filia whipped around, just in time to see Xellos slowly forming into shape from the Astral Plane. Somehow, Xellos seemed to enjoy doing that, instead of instant teleports, which shocked the living daylights of anyone who wasn't prepared.

" X .. Xellos .. "

" Good afternoon. "

" I .. I didn't sleep long, right ? "

" No, you didn't. "

" Were you with me the whole time ? "

" No, unfortunately. "

" This seal .. barrier .. were you --- "

" I am afraid it was me. "

" Why ? "

" I wanted to coop you up. "

" X --- "

Filia noticed that Xellos had raised his hand, causing the spell to disintegrate. He remained smiling lightly, his eyes never leaving Filia. As she watched the lines disappear into beautiful sparkling droplets, she noticed a stack of cloth lying on where she had just laid down. As realisation struck her, she found that her doubts were returning to her, at full strength.

" I didn't know you enjoyed observing a discarded cloak on the ground. "

" Xellos, it's yours … isn't it ? "

" Well yes, technically. "

" You … "

Filia couldn't make herself say it. It was impossible, wasn't it ? Xellos wouldn't be so considerable enough to care for her welfare. 

_But the spell ! His timely appearances ! His cloak which apparently was used by you as a makeshift pillow !_

" S .. stop it .. "

" Filia ? "

" Xellos, I .. err .. I am returning to Gilitran now. I … I want to .. erm .. let you know that I really appreciate everything. "

" Be on your way. "

Filia bit her lower lip, wondering why she felt disappointed with his reply.

" I will have to return now. Urgent matters require my rapt attention presently. "

" Then .. then why do you still bother about me ? I'll be all right, on my own. "

" Filia, think before you speak. Are you truthfully sure about what you said ? "

" What .. you think I can't take care of myself ? "

" No, but sometimes, a person may find it easier to handle matters with a helping hand, that's all. "

" You think I need one ? "

" Everyone needs one, if it makes you more pacified. "

" You included ? "

" Well, I am a Mazoku, not a 'person' under any definition, so --- "

" Xellos ! "

Filia felt the familiar feeling of being ticked rising up in her system. She definitely couldn't compare her rage to those days in the past, when she could lash out with unrestrained fury. It was just a dull throbbing of irate-ness right now. 

She suddenly felt weighed down, by a lot of unseen chains around her.

Xellos seemed to notice the blunt edge to her retort, unlike the shrill impact she used to achieve when she screamed at him at every single matter. He looked at her more seriously, or rather, he just felt the need to treat her more cautiously, in a gentler manner.

" I just wanted to make you a little more livelier. After all, you might be a little rusty after all that sleep. "

" I definitely feel a lot livelier, no thanks to you. "

" Are you going to be on your way back now ? "

" Yes. "

" Then go. "

" What about you ? "

" Well, I did say --- "

" Will you follow me around again ? "

Xellos's wry smile came back again, making Filia a little relaxed. She didn't like his solemn expression.

" I think I might. "

" Without my permission, as usual ? "

" That's the gist. "

" Oh, go away already. "

" Will you make your way home safely ? "

" I am a Ryuuzoku. I WILL be able to at least make my way home safely. "

" Right. "

" Right. "

Filia almost felt her heart tug at the thought of the impending farewell. A strange pulling sensation. 

It bothered her.

_Why did it tug ?_

Xellos felt as though he shouldn't leave now. The conversation was going well. The ambience was calm. 

He actually liked it.

_Am I actually reluctant to leave ?_

****

**_Xellos, you are to make your way to Deep Sea Dolphin's … NOW. _**

**_I need you there._**

With almost great difficulty, to the quiet astonishment of Xellos himself, he slipped away into the Astral Plane, thanking Zelas silently for the intervention. He really wanted to sort things out by himself.

He was also puzzled to see Filia averting her eyes sadly towards the ground, as he slowly disappeared from her view.

**Author's Rants :**

**Reviews reviews reviews !**

**10th November 2002**


	13. The Chess Pieces Start To Move

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts

**Characters belong to the respective legal owners**

~***~

Filia opened the door to her shop house, waiting for the onslaught of questions that would come her way. When the silence greeted her instead, she looked around the empty interior, wondering where Glavos and Jilas went.

_I'm sure they had an extra key to the shop house._

As Filia dropped the key into the small pouch on her waistband, she decided that today was not a day for business. She was still feeling a little light-headed from her transformation. As she locked the door and placed the _Closed For Today_ sign, she realised that there was a small slip of paper underneath the door.

Filia-tencho,

Glavos and I decided that you may be out for emergency reasons. 

Whatever it is, please take care of yourself. We are not in any position to mind your matters or the friends you are in company with, but your safety is of our paramount concern.

Please let us know when you're back. If you wish to resume business when you're back, we will do so.

Jilas

Filia smiled almost tenderly as she re-folded the paper and held it to her chest, thankful for the concern and kindness of her fellow helpers. She made up her mind to bake a cheesecake for them to make up for her sudden disappearance.

_Whatever will happen must happen. What matters is my attitude towards life now._

---

Zelas lazily flicked a strand of her hair behind her shoulder, waiting for Dolphin to finish her sentence. It seemed that the meeting was to organise a huge assault on a particular Kingdom, the Kingdom of Haleu, as the King was famous for his collections of Mazoku power. A particular Mazoku from Dolphin's had defaulted over to his side, helping him defeat other Mazokus and trapping their enormous powers into crystalline bottles. Dolphin, Grauscherra and Zelas confirmed that they suffered some casualties from each side, and hence Dolphin was adamant that the ambitious _filthy human _King must be stopped at all costs. 

" I don't mind an assault by all three of us, but surely this could be done by any one of our more powerful underlings ? "

Grauscherra was quietly seated a few distance away from Dolphin, his handsome stature a sight to behold as he thought over Dolphin's proposition carefully.

" Yes, I agree with Grauscherra. Don't we usually just ask some Mazoku to finish the menace off ? Furthermore, you know exactly how the lesser Mazokus desire some huge action. If we get together for something so insignificant --- "

Dolphin stood up abruptly, cutting Zelas's sentence.

" What if … "

Dolphin slowly turned around to look at Zelas, her cherubic face suddenly solemn.

" What if part of Ruby Eye Shabranigdo-sama's remaining power is locked within … ? "

---

A powerful presence disrupted the atmosphere between the three Dark Lords, a black ominous cone-shaped figure came into being, siphoning power from the Astral Plane. Gradually, the dark lines merged and Jyuushinkan Xellos stood alone as the winds slowly died away around him. He was wearing a dark blue attire, complete with a matching cloak, golden seams decorating the borders of his clothing.

" My greetings to Greater-Beast Zelas Metallium-sama. "

Xellos bowed in front of Zelas first, and Zelas made a more formal gesture of acknowledgment. They were only formal when in the presence of the other Mazoku Lords.

" My greetings to Deep Sea Dolphin-sama, Dynast Grauscherra-sama. "

Dolphin giggled like a little girl, as she made a rather flirty gesture, while Grauscherra merely smiled in a dignified manner. Satisfied that all three Mazoku Lords were happy with his formalities, he turned to Zelas.

" Zelas-sama, I have come as you wished. "

" I want you to hear Dolphin out on her plan. "

Xellos turned to Dolphin, who was still perched on her high seat. He had to admit that the _youngest_ Mazoku Lord was by far the most child-like one. However, he already knew how crafty she was behind her façade.

" Hai, I am all ears, Dolphin-sama. "

" Aye Xellos ! Long time no see ! "

" Yes, Dolphin-sama. "

" Oh boy, you're looking more fine day by day. What is it about you ? This mysterious and sexy aura ? "

" Dolphin ! "

Zelas's irritated tone cut through Dolphin's girlish questions, making Dolphin pout in mock anger, while Grauscherra remained rather stone-faced, despite wearing a polite smile.

" Well, since your Master is showing signs of jealousy … "

Xellos looked rather strained as he stood attentively, with his weaponry staff beside him. He had not much audiences with the elusive Dolphin, but he never expected her to show so much disregard to her more _older_ siblings.

" This is what I have to say. "

Xellos stiffened at the sudden tone of Dolphin's voice.

_Am I hallucinating ?_

The childish nature was gone, replaced by an authoritative and commanding one. Dolphin sat back down on her seat, legs crossed, hands placed on each side of the arm rests. Her crystal blue eyes shone with power, causing Xellos to feel a little apprehensive.

_What an overwhelming aura._

" The Kingdom of Haleu has been capturing many of the Mazokus and extracting their energies into crystalline bottles. I have reliable sources that our Master, Ruby Eye Shabranigdo-sama's partial power is locked within those depths and in their unworthy possession. One of the Mazokus has been their accomplice. We seek to destroy and retrieve all that are rightfully ours, and to exterminate everything that obstructs our path. A handful of the most high-leveled Mazokus from each of our command will be selected. We expect no resistance to the notion of cooperation. The assault will be launched immediately once all the parties are in place. "

" Hai, Dolphin-sama. "

" As you are naturally the most powerful Mazoku lower in the hierarchy, you will be expected to lead the army. We expect success at any cost, casualties and prisoners will be under your discretion, and we want the portion of Ruby Eye Shabranidgo-sama's power back. The rest of the other Mazokus will only be your second priority. Understood ? "

" Hai, Dolphin-sama. "

" Very good. "

Dolphin proceeded to stand up, this time in a very regal manner. One slender hand was grasping an opaque blue bottle.

" Xellos, I will be bestowing you the power to regenerate faster than your normal pace. This is the Regeneration Potion given to me from one of the mercenaries. I believe you will be needing this. "

Xellos quickly shot a questioning look at Zelas, who nodded her head once affirmatively. Upon which, Xellos knelt down and received the bottle with two hands. It felt surprisingly warm to the touch.

" Thank you, Dolphin-sama. "

Dolphin stood back, her expression still solemn. Even Grauscherra seemed rather taken in by the split personality. Zelas, however, was looking rather bored. It was probably because Zelas had more contact with Dolphin in the past.

" Hence, I adjourn this meeting until we have a number representing each Lord. "

Zelas and Grauscherra both stood up, making Xellos feel slightly intimidated by the presence of all three Mazoku Lords in a room together. It was of no joke, that all three of them were made up of no small feat. Even Dolphin exuded so much compelling aura.

" Xellos, it's time we return. "

" Hai, Zelas-sama. "

" Aww Zelas, you're SO possessive of Xellos. I hardly had time to even speak to him. "

Zelas turned around, her long hair waving lightly behind her as she eyed the apparently-reverted-back Dolphin with a rather stern look.

" You seem frightfully interested in my subordinate. "

Xellos felt rooted to the spot. He had NEVER heard of such a conversation between two Mazoku Lords. 

With HIM as the topic.

" Well, you're always making him as a hush-hush subject. All I ever saw of him was his cloak. The last time I ever saw his face was during the Kouma Sensou. You know how LONG it was when it occurred ! Look at him, he's all grown up and matured already. "

Xellos managed a rather compelling smile. Zelas, however, was not very amused. Grauscherra was still lurking in the background, curiously anticipating a cat fight.

" Well, Xellos's business is mine to be occupied with. You don't have anything to do with him. Furthermore, didn't you see him the last time you sent him over to talk about Grauscherra's orb of power ? "

" THAT ? Oh come on, I didn't get to talk to him directly. His face was attracted to the ground and he didn't even look up at me. "

" Well, that's how a Mazoku is supposed to behave in front of a Lord. "

" Oh Zelas, you probably instigated him to do that. You're afraid he'll default because I'm prettier than you ! "

Dolphin dissolved into giggles as Zelas raised an eyebrow questioningly. She crossed her hands across her chest in a rather womanly manner, and stood rather seductively. Xellos caught the posture, and gulped. It was her You-Think-I'm-Far-Less-Womanly-Or-Beautiful-Than-You stance.

" Zelas-sama --- "

" Wait Xellos. "

Grauscherra was already behind Xellos, stopping him before he called out to interrupt the impending quarrel. It seemed that Grauscherra was enjoying the little scene.

" What harm would it do to see two Mazoku Lords squabbling ? After all, we don't have anything to do. "

Xellos smiled rather forcefully, wondering why he wasn't so anticipating his Master's furious expression.

---

KNOCK ! KNOCK !

Filia checked the temperature of the oven one more time before she went to answer the door. The aroma of the cheesecake was already filling up the entire kitchen.

" Coming ! "

Filia tied up her hair more tightly as she tidied herself for a while before opening the door. A young boy with brown-coloured hair was holding a small whitish envelope in his hand. Filia recognised him as the son of the local mayor of Gilitran.

" Roy ! What brings you here ? "

" Miss Ul Copt, the town of Gilitran is holding the annual festive party to celebrate the coming of the new calendar year. We are expecting lots of food, dancing and drinks. The whole town is invited, and I am here to hand you your official invitation card. "

He handed the envelope to Filia, who accepted it with thanks.

" I really hope you'll come, Miss Ul Copt. You are always so busy tending your shop, so I hope you'll take the opportunity to mingle with the residents and enjoy yourself. "

" Why, thank you, Roy. I will definitely consider it. "

" Have a nice day ! "

The young boy smiled, bowed, and then proceeded to the next door. Filia slowly opened the envelope flap and carefully pulled out the simple elegant card within. 

_An invitation huh … maybe I should go … lots of things have been on my mind lately._

As Filia swiftly read through the contents, she stopped and stared at the last few lines. 

And exclaimed out loud.

" What ? I need to bring a partner ? "

---

Xellos heaved a huge sigh of relief as he sat on his chair. He had returned to Wolf Pack Island with an angry Zelas, no less, who was still furious with Dolphin's apparent lack of manners and arrogance. They were almost brimming close to a power fight when Grauscherra decided that it had gone too far. Xellos wondered what could have happened if their Mazoku powers were unleashed. He would definitely be scraped clean from the surface of the earth. What was he as compared to the full impact of a Mazoku Lord's ball of energy ?

_Nope, I definitely don't like to see Zelas-sama angry. I didn't know she was so easily fired up anyway. Or maybe it's just Dolphin-sama._

Xellos sighed again, this time with a certain tone of resignation. After knowing that he had to lead a whole contingent of miscellaneous Mazokus, he was going to be in a tight spot. It was well-known that Mazokus from the different continents were usually hostile to the others. Furthermore, a Mazoku Lord usually headed an army. For him, an underling of Zelas Metallium, coming from Wolf Pack Island, he was going to have trouble with Dolphin and Grauscherra's respective packs.

_Ah well, I'll worry about it when it comes._

Xellos flipped open the documents piled onto his table, reading through the draft treaties the humans had offered to him a few weeks ago. He was not particularly interested in the contents, but he needed something to kill time. He had a huge responsibility placed on his shoulders. No one was going to distract him from his job. 

No one.

It definitely wasn't going to be _her_ either.

---

A lone traveller stopped within the majestic huge gates of a city. Upon closer inspection, the signs read " Haleu ". Two guards approached him as he walked a little nearer to the gates.

" Why have you come to this Kingdom ? "

" I am here purely to sight-see. "

" Let us inspect your belongings. "

The traveller handed over his black bag, with which the guards rummaged through briefly.

" All right, you're allowed to enter. "

" Thanks. "

The gates were opened slightly, and the tall figure slipped in casually. He took in a deep breath as he looked around the bustling city, filled with its prosperous citizens.

" Ooohh, a very rich city, it seems. "

He decided to approach a friendly-looking man for some advice.

" Excuse me, do you know where I can stay for a few nights ? "

" Are you a traveller ? "

" Yes. "

" Oh .. well, you can book in at an inn across the street. See the red-coloured cottage next to the pharmacy ? You can bunk in there for quite a cheap price. "

" Thanks ! "

The figure walked quickly towards the cottage, stepped through the doors and approached the landlady behind the counter.

" Hi, welcome ! "

" Heya, I'd like to have a room for a couple of days. "

" Making a stopover ? "

" Well, you can say that. "

" Sure, we have some rooms left. Payment will be expected in the mornings, is that all right ? "

" Yeah. "

" What is your name please ? "

" My name ? Valgaav. "

**Author's Notes : **

**Oh wow, look at lazy me. It's almost a month since I wrote the last chapter ! I'm so sorry. Schoolwork has been piling like Mount Everest and I've finally managed to clear everything this afternoon. Hmph. I'm afraid it might have affected my line of thinking as well. Gomen nasai ne ~**

**I'm aware of the usage of Mazoku as compared to Mazoku(s). However, I will be using the latter term due to a twisted part of my brain that refuses to use the former term. I really apologise ! The problem lies with me. Please don't shoot me. - sob - Thanks for pointing it out anyway, Serendipity.**

**Thanks for all your reviews ! **

**More reviews nonetheless ! - grin -**

**4th December 2002**


	14. An Impending Reunion ?

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts

**Characters belong to the respective legal owners**

~***~

Filia stared at the numerous fruits piled in front of her, all nicely arranged in a dazzling array of colours. With a basket in one hand, she thoughtfully peered at some of the apples, wondering whether she should buy some back.

" Why, if it isn't Miss Filia !? "

" Hello, Mr Edmunds. "

" Would you like some fresh apples ? They're going for a cheap price today ! "

" Hmmm, I'll like 4 of them then. "

" Coming right up ! I'll pick out the best ones for you. "

The seasoned hands of the stall owner carefully chose four of the glistening red fruits and placed them into the basket which Filia handed over to him. When the gold coins were exchanged, the hearty man bowed politely as Filia smiled and started to walk away.

Filia chose to shop for her groceries every third day of the week. There were just too many people on the first day, and too many children on the last. Much as she enjoyed the company of the humans, she did not like the curious nature in them. She was cornered by their questions far too often, and she finally decided that avoidance was a more peaceful solution. Many of the residents knew her by name, but nobody had any knowledge of her background. Valgaav was kept away from the roving public's eye most of the time, and when queried about ' that boy who ran about in the shop ', Filia would calmly reply that he was her godson. With her powers, she made sure that she teleported Valgaav to safer pastures, where she could sit him down, watch the sunsets, talk about themselves, and teach Valgaav all that she possibly knew. When Valgaav reached a certain age, she initiated him into the usage of his given powers.

" Tadaima. " ( I'm back ) 

" Okaerinasai, Tencho ! " ( welcome back, shop mistress )

" Jilas, Glavos, I bought some apples on my way home. Help yourselves to them. "

" Yes Tencho ! "

Filia bowed in greeting to some of the lingering customers in the shop as she swept in, smiling as she placed the basket on the kitchen table. Closing the door that separated the shop's customer section and the kitchen, she slowly took out the groceries she had bought for the remaining week and started to place them in the shelves accordingly. 

This shall be her life, and it would be so until the day she dies. 

Isn't it ?

**---**

Valgaav walked aimlessly down a crowded street, his eyes darting around at the foreign objects for sale by the street hawkers. He was wearing a loosely fitted dark gray top, the edges were a little rugged from rough weather exposures. He also sported a seasoned denim pants with felt shoes that seemed to have been specially made for him. His attires were all sewed by Filia, who carefully took his measurements and lovingly created all his clothing for him. The shoes were a gift to him on one of his birthdays, which Filia never ceased to stress to him the importance of it. His rebirth. The cycle of life and death in an instant.

He sported a piece of jewellery, flanked by a young-looking girl energetically pulling people from the streets to her stall. It was a necklace, made of a mix between copper and gold, its feeling almost authentic and mystical. It attracted him instantly, and his mind told him that Filia would love it. 

" Do you like this, sir ? "

" How much is it ? "

" It will be 80 gold coins. "

  
Valgaav instantly reached into his side pouch, a dark lavender-coloured leather pouch stitched with brownish strings to secure the opening. 

" There you go. "

" Thank you for your business, sir ! "

Valgaav marvelled at his new purchase and carefully placed it into his sling bag. It may seem torn and tattered, but it was hardly in a bad condition. Although its surface was totally marred by the weather conditions, its interior was still solid and waterproof. It was made with the skin of the fresh corpse of a Griffin, which Glavos had chanced upon.

_Oneesan would love this, I'm sure of that. _

As Valgaav continued exploring the new city, he caught the unmistakable scent of a Mazoku. It was concentrated, powerful and very dark. He narrowed his eyes, wondering why he had not felt it when he first entered the city. He had encountered many battles during his journeys, and he knew well enough not to challenge a Mazoku. Almost on an instinct, he sealed his own power totally, by muttering a harmless elemental spell. It wasn't powerful enough to alert the Mazoku, but it was effective enough to hide his musk.

_Why is there a Mazoku in this city ? Is he going to attack ?_

Valgaav was suddenly confused. Should he help out if that was so ? If he did, his identity might be revealed to the world. Filia had always warned him that the Mazokus knew who he was, who Filia was. The crucial distinction was their exact location. Filia was always careful to keep their profiles low, but what Valgaav didn't know was the gradual exposure of Filia to the Mazokus by now.

_I think I had better leave befo … _

A loud explosion, shortly followed by the chaotic scene of frightened people running everywhere in the streets left Valgaav with no options. He was already distracted, and very alarmed when his dragon eyes conveyed to him a very unusual scene.

---

The dark swarms were edging closer and closer, and they seemed to be everywhere at once. The blue skies were slowly eaten away by their arrival, the ground being almost totally absorbed by their sheer blackness. One could not make out what the looming swarms consisted of, but to Valgaav's turquoise eyes, he could see every single figure in it. Ogres, trolls, beast men, mutated-looking wolves, men and women with characteristic demonic features, flying monsters, deformed-looking figurines, the undead, ghouls, the evils, hungry-looking magical black beasts. The list was endless. It wasn't just a Mazoku army. They seemed to have attracted the other evils of the world.

Valgaav was rooted to the spot. They were coming, although still relatively some distance away, but they WERE approaching. The explosion seemed to have originated from _within_ the city, but he was not in the right frame of mind for detective work. In all his wandering years, he had never seen anything so devilish and compelling. 

_There is nothing I can do, isn't it, Oneesan ? _

---

A tall blonde figure stood alone at a castle window. His handsome features would be a delight to behold, if not for his eyes which announced that he was a Mazoku. They conveyed a sense of resignation, but he was nevertheless calm. 

" Why, _Lionel_, do I sense a sharp twinge of negative emotion in you ? "

The said figure sported a small sarcastic smile, staring hard at an empty space in the room. The atmosphere started warping and all its elements seemed to be sucked into a translucent swirling action. A cone was soon shaped, twirling faster and faster. Soon, it turned pitch black and formed a human figure.

" Xellos. "

The atmosphere returned to its original state again as Xellos stepped out of the Astral Plane, donned in a royal purplish long suit, with matching pants inside. He had the usual cloak he used to wear during his travels with Lina Inverse and Co, except that it was of a darker shade of purple, with light gray border designs outlining the entire cloak. He had a dark gray metallic-looking necklace, the symbol of Zelas Metallium's control. A brilliant deep sky-blue bangle clasp on his left wrist, symbolizing Deep Sea Dolphin's psychokinetic power. Finally, a pure white sash was tied around his waist, laden with a golden-black symbol of Dynast Grauscherra's elemental forces, which was located at the very tip of the sash.

" How long has it been, Lionel ? "

" Hmph. Xellos. It seems that you're on official business, seeing the way you are dressed today. "

" You don't look too bad yourself. Soft brown attire, complete to the shoes. I like that brooch that's holding your cloak together at your collarbone though. "

" You know I mean _business_, Xellos. "

" But Lionel --- "

" What's the whole business with bringing an entire Mazoku army after me ? "

" I didn't suggest that. I have better things to do than lead an army. After all, I'm not 100% General material. "

" At least you have 50% of that in your blood. Other than that, you are just a puny Priest. "

" I guess so, sadly. "

" Well, are you going to keep me in suspense ? Or are you going to see me fight out those impossible numbers of Mazokus you've kindly brought along on your visit ? "

" I prefer the latter, really. "

" How kind of you, Xellos. "

" What are friends for ? "

The figure named Lionel suddenly smiled, evil plainly written across his features. Xellos extended his arm sideways, and his staff appeared from midair to land onto his waiting palm. He was smirking, his body rigid with the morbid fascination of a fight. The powers he was bestowed with was almost addictive, like a mortal on drugs. His mind was seeing lots of colours, splashing his eyes with all sorts of images. He loved them all. He craved for more.

---

Filia yawned as she locked the main door securely. Shuffling into her nightgown, she tentatively checked around the empty store one more time before retiring for bed. Her long golden hair tumbled down from her ponytail, as she combed through the locks gently. Sitting quietly beside her dressing table, she peered at her reflection, giving a wistful sad smile. Putting down the comb after a while, she said a prayer before climbing into bed. 

_What a tiring day. _

---

Valgaav watched in silence as the black masses finally approached the city itself. Walls crumbled like sand and everything fell upon their touch. His eyes reflected the scenes as he watched the humans fall under their weapons, claws, teeth, fangs, and magic. He had no part in this. Filia had told him that they were not compelled to be heroes. They were vulnerable themselves. To save the occasional human was possible, to save the world was not. 

_It's far too many. It seems as though it was a calculated attack since they are heading towards the royal castle._

Valgaav clenched the necklace he had bought for Filia tighter, wondering what she would do in his position. His heart was aching.

---

A huge part of the castle exploded as two figures phrased out into the open. Now levitating in the air, Xellos faced Lionel squarely, both looking thoroughly amused and eager.

" It seems that you've been working out a bit, Lionel-san. "

" So have you, Xellos-kun. "

" How long has it been since I last saw you ? "

" Not too long ago, probably 300 years ago. "

" Ah. "

Lionel's body started to emit black wisps of power, his eyes turning from blue to a mixture of red and orange. Xellos looked on with an emotionless expression, readying himself for any sudden attacks. He was immensely confident of his power, but Xellos never made the mistake of underestimating anybody.

Not anymore.

_Lionel, the inexperienced Mazoku under Dolphin-sama's reign. How he has changed. If he can actually transfigure into a human shape, I must find out how much he has truly grown then. Soon. Then destroy him totally._

Xellos clenched his staff and placed it horizontally in front of him, forcefully chanting a language which seemed disturbingly alluring to a non-Mazoku. A piercing golden circle morphed in between him and Lionel, its insides inscribed with long-forgotten Mazoku wordings used long before Ruby-Eye Shabranigdo's time. It glowed eerily for a few seconds, before it disappeared slowly.

For a while, nothing happened. Then, as though someone had triggered off an alarm, Lionel suddenly burst out of his human form into his original Mazoku shape; the body of a lion, horns like an antelope, blue beady eyes like the ocean. Its entire body colour was mostly various shades of blue and white, a curious combination altogether.

" Xellos, you actually managed to break my transfiguration power. "

The voice was now deep, like a beast growling. Xellos merely smiled lightly, reveling in his slight victory.

" Well, did you think I was going to stand here and wait for you to attack me ? "

" I had the Protec --- "

" Oh, your so-called Protection Barrier ? Apparently, it didn't work. "

Lionel narrowed his eyes, swishing his tail angrily from side-to-side. He was truly majestic in his own rights, a creation from one of Dolphin's more powerful subordinates.

Xellos surveyed him critically, noting some odd features on his ' long-time acquaintance '.

_He must have absorbed a lot of the Mazokus' energies they captured over time. Those horns looked a little out-of-place, and he wasn't supposed to look like a land animal. _

As he realised that Lionel was ready to spring an attack on him, he quietly muttered another spell. This time, a much deadlier one.

---

Valgaav looked on as a young toddler was almost being beaten to death by a few of the lesser demons. He was dying to save him, but he was sure that this would in turn bring their attention on him. One of those Mazokus in the packs could recognize him, since Filia stressed that he hadn't changed much, except for the lack of a horn, some facial decorations and the trademark slitted eyes. Filia was always telling him how he should NEVER face a Mazoku outright. If he did, he must kill it. If he did not want to, then he should avoid it. Faced with almost a frighteningly massive amount of Mazokus in this city, he was definitely outnumbered.

_But the kid .. !!_

Valgaav sighed, a ragged one. He still disliked violence with a vengeance, knowing how much unnecessary blood was shed. 

_Shall I try to communicate to Oneesan ? _

Valgaav had practiced doing so, when he was a young boy. Filia patiently taught him the basics, and he easily picked up the rest. Yet, he had told himself not to communicate to Filia spiritually, afraid that Filia may think that he was in trouble.

_But I am in a dilemma !!_

---

Xellos wielded his staff to block the water spell shot by Lionel. They phrased in and out of the Astral Plane all the time, regaining their energy while doing so. Xellos was slowly bringing pieces of his Astral Form back to his human shape, gaining more and more Mazoku energy by doing so. The Regeneration Potion was securely fastened to the sash loaned by Dynast Grauscherra, and Xellos had never felt more powerful than this moment.

" Xellos ! Are you only of this calibre ? I was hoping for a more explosive battle. "

" Oh Lionel, I'm sorry I wasn't up to your expectations. How about Level 2 now ? "

The two Mazokus clashed head-on against each other, Xellos's staff embedded between the massive jaws of Lionel's. Xellos smiled wickedly, his amethyst eyes almost turning charcoal black from all the spells within him. As they sprung away from each other, Lionel mustered another powerful chant, causing a blue translucent cocoon to form around him.

_A water-based attack, concentrating on all his power and the moisture in the altitude. Ugly one._

Xellos closed his eyes and raised his left hand, brandishing the blue bangle belonging to Deep Sea Dolphin. It glowed rather dimly, but the effect was almost instant. Xellos's body was immediately covered in a bluish light, and he uttered a chant, calling upon Dolphin's direct power. When Lionel released his sphere of cackling energy at him, Xellos raised his hand forwards at the onslaught.

---

_Oneesama ?_

Filia opened her eyes, or rather, they shot open. She sat up in bed, heart in her throat, her mind in a disarray. 

_An … an illusion ?_

_Oneesama ? Can you hear me ?_

_It .. it can't be you .. _

_It's me, Oneesama. I'm Valgaav._

Filia gasped in surprise, hot tears immediately formed in her eyes against her will. Extreme feelings rushed through her, both bittersweet, relieving and sorrowful.

_Val .. Valgaav ? Val, is it really you ? _

_Yes, Oneesama._

The emotions in Valgaav's voice were a little obvious, as his tone was starting to shake a little. Filia smiled almost knowingly, almost sadly. 

_Val dear, how have you been ? Why are you suddenly communicating with me ?_

_Oneesama, I am in a dilemma right now._

_What is it ?_

_I am currently in the Kingdom of Haleu, 15 miles away from the Island of Ruined Moons. I know about your teachings on the Mazokus, but right now, I am stuck between your advice and my principles._

_What is it, Valgaav ? _

Filia sensed the urgency and desperation in Valgaav's tone, and she was suddenly very worried. Mazokus were bad news, right ?

_They have attacked the people here. Not all, but those in the path they had taken towards the Royal Castle. They are attacking in armies, huge ones. There could easily be tens of thousands in each black mass I see over here. It's horrible. They're striking down everything they see. Humans, buildings, animals. They are determined to hunt for something, but I cannot just sit here and watch._

_Valgaav … _

Filia contemplated quickly, wondering what had caused such a great uproar in the Mazoku world.

_Xellos did not tell me anything …_

_Xellos ? Oneesama, you have been in touch with him ??_

_Huh ? Oh, yes, it's a long story. But ---_

_Oneesama, you've been telling me not to socialise with them !_

_Yes Valgaav, but Xellos is .. well .._

_Well ?_

_I .. I honestly don't know. Wait .. wait a minute ! Valgaav, tell me whether you see a leader !_

_A leader ??_

Valgaav peered quickly through the chaos, his eyes scanning almost at a supersonic speed and accuracy at the possible figures. It didn't seem as though …

_Wait .. I think I see something .._

_What is it, Valgaav ?_

_A battle is going on in the air. Two figurines. One is a beast, the other is a human .. no .. wait .. he's a Mazoku as well. _

_Does he sport long purplish hair to his shoulders ?_

_Yes._

_Oh no …_

_Is he Xellos ?_

_Yes, Valgaav._

_You told me that he tried to hunt me down in my past life, right ?_

_Yes Valgaav. He is THE Mazoku which you MUST avoid at ALL costs !!_

_I get your point Oneesama. Still, I need to do something about the chaos. Furthermore, you didn't tell me what you were doing hanging out with him during my absence._

_Valgaav ! I wasn't hanging out with him ! And are you even coming back at all anyway !?_

_Well, I don't know yet, Oneesama._

_So what ' absence ' were you referring to !?_

_Oneesama … this is not the time to discuss about ---_

_I will teleport myself over to where you are. Release a bit of your energy, but as discreetly as possible. I don't want Xellos to find you before I do._

_Understood._

**Author's Notes :**

**Personally, I wouldn't have expected a new chapter so soon. Ah well, here it is ! - smiles - **

**Hope you guys like it. Reviews reviews reviews !**

**12th December 2002**


	15. Would The Gods Save An Evil ?

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

Legend : Italic sentences = thoughts

**Characters belong to the respective legal owners**

~***~

The remains of a failed water attack spewed past Xellos, his outstretched palm having caught the onslaught. Within it embedded a glowing black ball, which had absorbed most of the impact.

" It seems that you have been secretly training just as hard too, Xellos. "

Lionel growled softly as Xellos slowly retracted his hand back to his side. A casual smile crossed the said Mazoku's face as he chuckled in a mock-embarrassment tone.

" Do you really think so, Lionel ? A compliment coming from you is rare indeed. "

" Xellos, you're after Lord Shabranigdo's power fragments, not me. "

" False. I was ordered to get rid of the root of the problem too. "

" They suspected I was the culprit ? "

" That is not for me to affirm, nor to question. "

" Oh Xellos, hear yourself out ! You sound like a lackey. "

" Your point being .. ? "

" Those Lords don't even give a damn to their subordinates. They expected 100% loyalty just because we were their creations. "

" I don't see anything wrong with that. "

Xellos momentarily shifted his eyes to the ground, his sharp vision caught one of the Mazoku showing him the bottles carrying Lord Shabranigdo's fragments. He nodded his head affirmatively, and the Mazoku army started to withdraw from the Kingdom.

" Don't you ever desire for anything of your own free will ? "

Xellos's eyes immediately clouded, but he did not look away.

" Come on Xellos, we've known each other for almost eternity. Do I not know what you desire most ? "

A flicker of surprise shot by Xellos's expression, and his eyes hardened. Almost defensively, he aimed his weaponry staff at Lionel, as though he was willing Lionel to stop talking.

The growing menace in Lionel's smile was increasing.

---

Valgaav watched with growing anger as the young toddler slumped to the ground, the Mazoku culprits having finished their round of fun. As the wretched figures ambled away, Valgaav was reminded of the monstrous flashbacks he suffered during his sleep. He hardly dared to confide in Filia, for he knew how guilty she still was when it came to the issues of his race. He quietly kept the flashbacks to himself, and he had to bite back his lips to prevent him from crying when he was younger.

Against Jilas and Glavos's advices, when Valgaav turned 16, he decided to find out exactly what had happened in his " past life ", as what Filia had rather reluctantly dismissed it as. His journey to seek Queen Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune's guidance had turned out to be fruitful, as the 30 year old elegant and regal Queen then told him all that he had ever wanted to know. He went back to Filia's side after a week, bracing himself for a severe reprimand. Instead, he received a heartfelt embrace by his guardian, and despite his age, he remembered he started to cry in her arms.

_( Author Interrupts : I'm taking Amelia's age to be 14 during the end of TRY )._

His hands were starting to shake involuntarily, furious at himself for being so helpless. His short-cropped hair was blowing in the rough wind, caused by the violent activities of the Mazoku.

_Ah._

A very sharp change in his immediate atmosphere was brought to his attention, and he noticed a glowing pillar of light emerging from a distance. The air converged around it, and he could see white wisps of it being sucked into a portal. The light was suddenly amplified and a human silhouette formed within it. Then slowly, the glare gradually softened into a pale shimmery glow, and Filia stepped onto the human sphere, the ends of her clothing lightly falling back into place as the winds dissipated around her.

Valgaav found that he could not speak, as he looked at Filia again. 

_Is this a dream ?_

Filia's aquamarine eyes landed on him, and she smiled almost in a relieved manner. 

" Valgaav ! "

" Onee-san … "

Valgaav suddenly found the Ryuuzoku in his arms, as a crying Filia embraced him with a ferocity unmatched with any of her previous ones. He suddenly did not know whether he should laugh or feel embarrassed.

" O .. Onee-san ! "

Filia released him slowly and stood back to have a good look at her charge. 

_He's changed so much._

Valgaav had to smile, as he did miss his guardian a lot. He called her _big_ _sister_, because he had grown up hearing Jilas address Filia by that term. 

" Onee-san, how have you been ? "

" Still the same. I don't think you'll expect anything to happen in quiet old – "

Filia caught herself, as she remembered the first Mazoku attack in their neighbouring town. It was also the day when the fateful encounter with a certain Mazoku had taken place. Things had NOT been peaceful ever since then.

" Onee-san ? "

" N .. nothing, Valgaav. How have you been ? "

" Obviously I'm fine, though I've learned quite a lot since I travelled a fair bit. In fact, you are here as part of my adventures because of the chaotic scene over here. "

Worry seeped into Filia's eyes as she hurriedly walked past Valgaav to peer at the streets. Streams of black smoke were rising from certain parts of the main town, wailing cries were consistently heard, and random Mazoku were still rampaging through the broken pathways. She was surprised to see most of the bulk of the Mazoku streaming out of the city though. Of course, her attention was soon captured by a certain purple-haired Mazoku levitating in mid-air.

" Is .. is that Xellos ? "

Valgaav's query was cautious.

" Yes, Valgaav. Yes, that's him all right. "

Filia sighed softly as she turned away from the scenes of carnage beneath her. Valgaav studied his guardian carefully, knowing that Filia had a long history with that infamous character. Apparently, he had a run-in with him too, in his " past life ".

" Valgaav, leave all this to me. Judging from the lingering scent of the Mazoku, there could easily be a hundred of them still running amok in this city. I suppose the army is withdrawing because they had accomplished their mission. Listen to me, you must leave now. "

" Leave !? What are you talking about, Onee-san ? I want to help too ! "

" No, Valgaav. "

Filia's expression was serious, and it spelt no compromise. Valgaav almost growled in disagreement, a habit he had caught on when he started to develop his phenomenal abilities. Filia had laughed and teased him quite a bit with being a temperamental _dragon_.

" Onee-san, you're definitely trying to hide something from me. "

" Do not question your elders. "

Valgaav looked away, knowing it was difficult to argue with Filia when she had made up her mind. However, he was still fuming within. She had always been secretive about many things, and he had to resort to other means of obtaining the required information he badly wanted. She was all informative about everything except the Ryuuzoku, the Ancients, and the Mazoku.

" Onee-san, I really --- "

" Valgaav, I give you 5 minutes to teleport to an area 10 miles away from this Kingdom. "

" But --- "

A loud explosion interrupted Valgaav, and both dragons turned to see a huge cloud of smoke in the sky. 

" Xellos … "

Valgaav caught the immense worry in Filia's expression, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

---

Xellos found himself in the thick of a stiffening environment, poisonous gas emitting from everywhere around him. His eyes darted around, scanning for any sneak attacks breaking through the blackness. 

_Damn Lionel, he managed to distract me for a good second._

Xellos was trapped in a dimensional cube, which was bellowing a lot of smoke aimed to reduce his vision to disastrous low levels. His weaponry staff had been summoned back into the Astral Plane just in time, for he knew it was useless to wield it in a dimensional field. The vital link to the Astral Plane was now sufficiently cut-off, and he had lost one avenue for regeneration. 

_Thank goodness for Deep Sea Dolphin's gift._

" Xellos ! 300 years had gone by, and you're still as immature as ever. "

The gloating voice of Lionel boomed around him, the scorn and hint of laughter clearly evident. Xellos remained silent, as he focused all his senses to track him down. 

" This is one of the ultimate chants I was fortunate to have picked up, from Lord Shabranigdo's remaining fragments of power. You will never have enough energy to break through, unless you are the direct descendant of him ! "

_You didn't even notice that we've gotten the fragments already …_

A loud frenzied laughter howled through the blackness, echoing continously around Xellos, effectively interrupting his thoughts. 

" Then kill me. "

The laughter was cut off suddenly, and an eerie silence reigned for a few seconds.

" I said kill me, Lionel. I have failed in my mission to finish you off, and I will have to be silenced. "

" KILL you ? Why should I follow YOUR order ? "

Xellos closed his eyes, and folded his arms across his chest. Still, he remained silent.

" Xellos, you are one hell of a trickery. A living paradox ! You're not human, but look at yourself ! You disgrace the Mazoku with your looks. I am fed-up with your reputation. You ! We had been created at the same time, but somehow, you keep rising in your power. Me !? I was relegated to nothing. I had to default from our race because I craved for more power, simply because they wouldn't part theirs for me ! "

" Lionel, you do know that Deep Sea Dolphin-sama highly regarded you back then. "

" So ? That was just talk. She was always comparing me against you. I'm sick of it ! Her suspicious nature wouldn't let her part her powers to me, so how was I going to improve ? Xellos this, Xellos that. You're such an irritant. "

" I'm sorry to hear that. "

" So I left, and I was determined to upsurp you. I think I succeeded. "

" Good for you. "

" It's of such joy, to see you trapped under my hands. So helpless and vulnerable. "

Xellos remained where he was. Never moving. 

" Time to die, Xellos. "

---

The ominous smoke continued encroaching in that particular area in the sky, and it was evident that they were contained in a cube-like structure. Filia badly wanted to be there, wanted to know how Xellos was, wished that she could dispel that menacing spell, but she remained rooted to the ground. She realised that her palms had been clenched for some time now, and she gradually pulled her concentration back to where she was. 

" Onee-san, you want to help Xellos ? "

" Valgaav. "

The tone was final, meaning that he was not to continue asking. Valgaav hesitated, but upon looking at Filia's mournful features, he couldn't contain his curiousity anymore.

" Onee-san ! Tell me what is going on ! "

Filia looked at Valgaav in surprise, knowing that Valgaav had always respected her privacy.

_He must be really troubled._

" I … well … what do you want to know then ? "

" Who is Xellos to you ? "

_Great._

" Next question. "

" Onee-san ! "

" I do not have an appropriate answer for that. "

" Have you been in contact with Xellos then ? "

" Well, yes I have. "

" When ? "

" Recently. "

Valgaav realised that this conversation would take years to unravel what he wanted to know from Filia, judging from those answers she was giving.

" Onee-san, you seem to be very very bothered with that Mazoku. "

Filia looked at Valgaav, gazing at his serious expression.

_He had really changed. So grown-up, so matured .._

" Valgaav, I admit that I have mixed feelings towards that Mazoku. Only him. "

" Onee-san … "

" I am regarding you as a proper adult from now on, as I know that you have grown a lot more ever since you went travelling. There had been many things which were not advisable to tell you, as they were complicated and very illogical to explain without a mature mindset. Do you follow, Valgaav ? "

" Y .. yes .. Onee-san. "

" The Kouma Sensou had been the beginning of the age-old rift between the Ryuuzoku and the Mazoku. I was not borned during that period, but my parents were. They barely survived, and I was conceived 20 human years after. My hatred towards the Mazoku may be unshakeable, but above all, I belonged to the second generation and I had not personally experienced the horrors of the war. As a training priestess, I had dedicated my whole life to serving Karyuu-oh-sama, and I knew nothing of the outside world. In that sense, I was very immature and naïve in my thinking, and I started off with that mindset when I was approached to convey Karyuu-oh-sama's vision of Darkstar to Luna Inverse, and subsequently to Lina Inverse. The rest … as you know … is history … "

Valgaav nodded affirmatively, as Filia struggled a little to collect her thoughts.

" Xellos was already acquainted to Lina, Gourry, Amelia and Zelgadis, but I wasn't. I felt an immediate dislike towards him when I saw him, for he was THE Mazoku who had created the most well-known massacre during the Kouma Sensou. No matter what, I could not forgive him for his act, even though I did not go through the war. Things broke down between the both of us, although we were both arguably the strongest members amongst the group. "

" Why did Xellos join in the fray ? "

Filia turned to look at the ongoing scene outside the window, her eyes conveying worry still.

" I have no idea. He was always so secretive, and even Lina could not get him to talk. We understood his orders, and that he was always ready to abide by his Master's commands, but it was really unnerving to have a Mazoku at our tail. "

" Queen Amelia commented that in reality, both of you have very good chemistry. "

" I don't know … "

Filia's voice was thick with doubt, as her eyes never left the window. They were standing in an abandoned shophouse, which had earlier been rummaged through by the Mazoku. Burnt and scattered belongings were all that remained around them.

" When you left .. I was thrown into a lullaby of silence .. "

Guilt seized Valgaav's heart immediately, and he looked down in remorse.

" I knew I could cope with your departure, but it was difficult. Still, I managed, with the help of Glavos and Jilas. Things were back to normal, and I led a life of .. admittedly .. loneliness. "

" Onee-san .. "

" I didn't know I was lonely. I suppose I was too busy trying to comfort myself that I hardly realised it. The turning point was when a Mazoku started attacking our neighbour, Yelissa. I thought it was safe for me to pray for the destruction and death, for I told myself not to interfere with the affairs of the secular world. Yet … Xellos was there … and we met for the first time since 18 human years. "

" 18 ? Isn't it this year ? "

" Yes, Valgaav. We separated when you were reincarnated, and you are officially 18 in human terms this year. You could imagine my surprise when I saw him again. He started dropping by often, sometimes ranging from once a few months down to once every two weeks. There weren't any promised dates, and I never looked forward to them. Still, I realised I was starting to yearn for his company. I must admit, maybe I was tired of being alone. I just needed someone to talk to. "

" Onee-san, it is my fault. "

" No, Valgaav. You must leave my side, and explore the wide world around you. I was kept within the boundaries of Karyuu-oh-sama's temple, and I was insufficiently educated in terms of being wise in the ways of the world. I didn't want you to end up like me. It was right of you to leave, and it would be wrong of me to stop you. "

" Onee-san, did he tell you of this attack ? "

" No, he would never tell anybody. His activites are all confidential, and he would say _sore wa himitsu desu_. "

A hint of nostalgia was in Filia's teasing tone, and it made Valgaav smile involuntarily.

" Valgaav, I know you are dying to help the innocent citizens of this town, but you must trust me, and leave before Xellos finds you. I do not want to test the waters, I do not want Xellos to see you. "

" Onee-san, I .. I understand .. but you must take care of yourself. "

" I will. Now go. "

Valgaav gave a last lingering look at his guardian, and he slowly peeled them away to concentrate on his teleportation. As he melted away into nothingness, Filia swallowed the lump in her throat to prevent the tears from spilling, and averted her determined eyes towards the direction of the ongoing battle in the sky. 

---

A loud roar pierced through the crushing blackness, and Xellos strained to sense the direction where it was coming from. Snapping his eyes open, he raised his hands in front of him, forming an incantation sign with his fingers whilst mumuring a chant in an unknown language, quickly and furiously. As Lionel's body pounced right through the camouflage, Xellos finished his spell with a gusto right at that moment and Lionel was thrown into suspended motion, effectively slowing down his movements.

" WHAT THE … !? "

The darkness surrounding Xellos slowly spun around him, causing a whirlpool. Xellos started on a new form of incantation, in the same language that Lionel could not understand. His fingers were shifting into another sign, and Lionel could not decipher the meaning. The whirling smoke was soon sucked into nothingness, dispelled forcefully in a sudden, and causing Lionel to gasp. 

_I can't move fluidly, damn Xellos ! I must break his spell._

Lionel tried to pounce onto Xellos, but every movement of his muscle seemed to be tied down with a brick. He started to chant a counterspell, his eyes never leaving Xellos.

_It's working !_

The counterspell eased the constraint on his limbs, and he was already launching an impossibly heavy attack on Xellos. Jumping high up above Xellos, he growled with anger as he focused all his energy on him.

_You will be torn into shreds, Xellos !_

Xellos was rather reluctant to finish off Lionel so soon, but Lionel was impatient on killing him, and he didn't like to be killed by Lionel. He knew of the serious consequences of the action he had decided to take, but he had no other options. Xellos breathed in deeply and started to summon a powerful chant in Mazoku language. The bangle of Dolphin's prowess, the sash of Grauscherra's dominance, and the necklace of Zelas's authority on Xellos's body started to shine concurrently upon the activation, and Lionel's eyes grew wide with recognition. A radiant powerful combination of blue, white and black translucent auras circled Xellos's being, filling the Mazoku with undefeatable flows of pure strength and power, causing Xellos to start laughing in a crazed manner. The amethyst colour of his eyes was starting to waver, as the influence of the surge of pure energy polluted the orbs. The dimensional seal burst into tiny fragments under the cackling power of the representation of the three Mazoku Lords, all absorbed into one body.

At this point, the retreating army of the Mazoku had stopped where they were, and they turned to stare at the sizzling figure, feeling the pressurising aura all the way from the sky. They were in awe at the supreme demonstration of power, which was rare as the Mazoku Lords had not wielded theirs ever since the Kouma Sensou, and none of them had been there to witness the spectacular displays. 

" Thank you for giving me the opportunity to abuse the powers of the Lords. "

Xellos's voice had a different edge to it now, it was somewhat deeper and rougher. The grin he was wearing had become wider, and his shoulder-length hair had grown considerably longer in an instant. A surrounding arc formed around him, and it was expanding rapidly. 

" Xellos … you … you cannot fuse with the powers ! You can't control it ! "

" As if you care. "

Xellos snarled and aimed at Lionel with his hand, emitting a powerful beam of cackling energy towards him. Lionel managed to duck in time and Xellos glared murderously at him.

_It'll be the perfect opportunity to attack him really, since he's awfully unstable now. He's dead, anyway. Once he fused with those powers, he won't be able to contain them and it'll eventually consume his Astral Form. What a dumb Mazoku._

Lionel decided to wait for that to happen. In the meantime, he'll just have to avoid being hit. 

_Oh really ?_

Xellos had also gained the power to read the minds of anybody he wished, as he had inherited Deep Sea Dolphin's psychokinetic powers. All he had to do was to finish Lionel, in whichever way he deemed fit. 

---

Some distance away, Filia was mesmerised by the awesome power that Xellos had summoned, and she did not catch the scent of a Mazoku lurking behind her. A shuffle soon followed, and the Mazoku was surprised to pick up the scent of a Ryuuzoku from her.

" A Ryuuzoku !! What a prized find ! "

" Oh no, you don't categorise me as a find ! "

Filia gathered her strength together and with a good grip on the Mazoku's arm, she flung him towards the nearest wall. A loud crash ensued, and the Mazoku was almost properly knocked out by the impact. However, he was still conscious enough to alert the remaining Mazoku of her presence by giving out a loud bellow.

" Oh no .. "

Filia started to prepare to teleport, but the other Mazoku were swift. Before long, she found herself surrounded by seven Mazoku, all of different species. She found it odd, for the Mazoku usually hung out with their respective kinds. Still, she had no time to ponder about that. She started to summon her powers.

---

Valgaav watched in silence as he couldn't believe the spectacular display of power that Xellos was wielding. It looked almost ethereal from his distance, and he was eyeing the last lines of the gist of the Mazoku army. They seemed to be returning to where they were coming from. Hiding at a secluded area, his dragon senses allowed him the convenience of watching without having to be too near. 

" I hope Onee-san has performed the Purification Ritual. "

Valgaav wanted to see Filia once again, as they hardly had the opportunity to talk things out. He was starting to understand Filia's viewpoint, but unfortunately they were interrupted. He wanted to know more, but he found it silly to return to her at this point. 

" What do I do ? "

---

A ball of energy started to form rapidly in Xellos's hands. Lionel started to inch away, trying to use the Astral Plane as a shelter, but Xellos had erected a similar dimensional shield around him, this time much stronger. Lord Shabranigdo may be powerful, but his fragments weren't so. 

_It was a weak shield you summoned, but mine is different. _

Soon, the rolling ball of power found itself exploding upon contact with a cornered Lionel's body, and a loud lingering cry of pain pierced through the immediate surroundings. It sufficiently melted away 90% of Lionel's astral form, and he was on the brink of complete destruction. Xellos smiled, almost in a gentle manner, but the hint of menace was still there.

" You .. you just .. had to .. do that .. to me .. "

" Yes Lionel, for you won't survive for very long now. "

" I .. I really .. hate you .. sometimes .. "

" Thank you. "

" You .. you .. won't .. survive either .. you're too .. fused .. "

" Maybe. "

" Made .. made a puppet .. always .. always a pu --- "

The remains of Lionel's astral form melted away, and Xellos stared on impassively. The auras were still diffusing in his body, and he knew he could not dispel them completely. This was the expected consequence. He could feel his own astral form struggling to contain the power.

_Maybe … maybe it's time …_

---

Filia tried to catch her breath as all the Mazoku laid unconscious around her. They were low level ones, and hence were easy to defeat. As she looked up at the lone figure in the sky, she realised that he seemed to be in contemplation.

_Should I appear before him ?_

She bit her lip for a while, and as she was torn between her indecisiveness, she watched in alarm as Xellos started to tremble badly. Without a second thought, she teleported to his side.

---

Valgaav gave a loud gasp as he saw a familiar figure appear beside the Mazoku, Xellos. He immediately wanted to be there, but something held him back. He clenched his fists, hoping that Xellos would not harm his guardian. He knew he should not be there, as he had a strong feeling that Filia would never forgive him for that.

He started to pray feverishly.

---

" Xellos … "

_A voice, so familiar and so near. _

" Xellos ! "

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to correct the double vision he was experiencing. 

" F .. Filia ? "

" What's wrong with you ? You're trembling and shivering. "

" Why are you here ? You already miss me ? "

" Xellos ! Stop fooling around ! I can't come near you, your aura is too repulsive to me. "

" Repulsive ? "

Xellos weakly smiled, wondering when he felt so tired. 

_Maybe I am older than I thought. I've lived almost long enough, and I've seen things that I did not really want to see._

A stray cackle of energy flicked at Filia, who recoiled immediately. 

_Leave me alone .. Filia .._

" Xellos ! Snap out of it ! Can't you see ? You're being consumed ! "

" I like that. "

" Xellos !! "

Filia watched in growing horror as the opaqueness of Xello's main body started to fade. He was rapidly disappearing.

" Xellos, you're .. you're disappearing .. "

" Yes Filia. "

The hint of resignation struck Filia like an arrow.

_He sounded as though he was counting down to his death .. th .. this isn't Xellos that I know .._

" Lionel wasn't one of the lower-ranked Mazoku that I know. He could easily be as powerful as I am, and he was empowered by prolonged exposure to Lord Shabranigdo's fragments. He defaulted, and to a certain extent, I envied him. I would never betray my Master, but nevertheless, I envied him. I wanted to roam the lands, by my own free will. Travel the world, seeing things in the light of the humans, like Lina and Amelia. I was created to be a subordinate, and I resign to my fate. I should never have harboured such disastrous thoughts. I could have finished him off easily, but I let him have an edge over me psychologically, and I was trapped like a mouse. "

Filia was speechless at Xellos's unofficial admission on one of his many thoughts, and she had a combination of " being honoured " and " scared stiff " running through her veins.

" As the years went by, I got restless. A thousand human years and more had gone by, and I felt almost old. The world had become so peaceful, and the Lords refused to go to war because of some unknown reason. I would suppose that the collection of Lord Shabranigdo's fragments could be a sign of an impending battleplan, but I refuse to keep my hopes high anymore. I'm tired, Filia. "

Filia's heart was at her throat. 

_How many times have I told this to myself ? _

" I think .. I think it was you who triggered off all those foreign thoughts, Filia. "

The Ryuuzoku stiffened.

" I never once felt that anything was wrong with my life, until I met you again. "

" I .. I felt the same too, Xellos. "

Both were silent for a while, before Xellos broke the moment by his strangled cry of pain. Filia was suddenly all anxious again, as she realised that he was rapidly disappearing at a quickened pace. She also noticed a sharp drop in the intensity of the power possessing Xellos's body.

_Even if the Mazoku power is too suffocating for me, there is only one thing I can try to do now, to save Xellos._

" Forgive me, Xellos. "

To Xellos's surprise, and Valgaav's dropped jaws, Filia firmly planted her lips onto Xellos's.

---

**Author's Rants :**

**Oh my, almost a MONTH to this update ! How was Minna-san's Christmas and New Year ?**

**I would be surprised if there is anyone still reading this fanfic. I'd like to think that this story is reaching its climax and I should be wrapping it up in a few more chapters or less. **

**Like it ? Hate it ? REVIEWS !!**

**12th January 2003**


	16. The Aftermath

**SLAYERS TRY ( AGAIN ! )**

Written by : TokyoFlame

Legend : Italic sentences thoughts

**Characters belong to the respective legal owners**

Xellos awoke with a start, his eyes and mind a complete blank for the very first time since he could even remember. He realised with horror that he had been sleeping, or he had passed out, and the notion of being unconscious and harmless was fatalistic to any Mazoku. He blinked his eyes in rapid succession, unused to feeling groggy and wondering when he would feel clear-headed.

"Looks like you're up, but your face isn't pretty."

The Mazoku registered the voice immediately and his horror melted into complete surprise.

"F-Filia?"

"I thought you were simply going to sleep until a thousand years later."

"W-what… how…?"

"There is a lot you'd probably want to know, but for now, how about simply resting your body? Or do you know the definition of _rest_?"

Xellos narrowed his eyes and stared at the Ryuuzoku who seemed to be _smirking_ at him. He wasn't happy at being thrown a sarcastic question, especially when he was feeling terribly vulnerable and upset that Filia knew something that he did not know. The entire episode between Lionel and him came flooding back to his senses and he struggled to piece any clues together of what had happened during the interim when he blacked out after Filia came to… well… give him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

He groaned inwardly. Now, he owed Filia big time, and her 'new' character did not seem to be someone who gave favours unconditionally. Especially not to a Mazoku like him. He wondered how Filia managed to snatch him back from disappearing. However, for the first time in his memory, he carefully laid back down onto the bed, closed his eyes, and decided to _rest_. Simply put, he decided not to care for now. He'd get his back on Filia in a while.

-----

Valgaav paced up and down slowly, his mind fluttering with a myriad of thoughts which didn't have a coherent line of logic. His suspicions regarding Filia and Xellos were confirmed to be true, but like a can of worms being spilled open, the consequences and speculations about their feelings, their future and their actions threatened to overwhelm him. He wasn't particularly concerned for Xellos, but he was overly worried over Filia because she seemed to be crumbling from her well-formed defence, which sprang up over the years. If Xellos hurt Filia again, Valgaav swore that he would bring Xellos to his knees. However, he also knew how much Filia had already sacrificed for Xellos, and to be an enemy of Xellos would also bring much heartache to Filia.

He sat down gingerly on a chair, sighing gently as he did so. The house was exactly the same as he remembered when he packed up to leave on that fateful day. Filia had smiled and advised him to take care of his wellbeing. Ancient Dragons were not susceptible to common diseases and illnesses, but she was worried that Valgaav would get himself into trouble with the other species during his journey. He gave her a mighty hug which knocked the breath out of her, and he never looked back as he briskly walked away, struggling to keep his own tears back.

And now, many years later, he found himself back to the origin in a twist of events beyond his imagination.

The footsteps down the staircase broke him out of his reverie. His eyes shot up to catch his benefactress descending gracefully, dressed in a beautiful and simple white dress down to her ankles. Truthfully, he thought Filia looked dazzling in any attire. He would know, he lived under her care for so many years.

"Valgaav, you're still here?"

"Oneesan…"

Her smile revealed contentment, something which Valgaav had not seen in a long time. She turned to the kitchen counter, quietly busying herself with preparing a pot of tea. He had no doubt that she would be focusing her efforts on nursing Xellos back to health. He eyed her intensively, wondering if Filia was affected by her bold gesture of rescue.

"Oneesan, do rest a bit. You've been caring for that Mazoku ever since that day. Surely you should look after yourself foremost!"

"Valgaav, I _am_ fine. I would not have attempted to purify Xellos if I had not been confident of my powers. Besides, I only managed to cure Xellos of _some_ of the toxins, the rest will now depend on Xellos's own recuperation progress."

"Oneesan, you _fainted_ after extracting those Mazoku toxins. You should really check your own system first."

Valgaav's tone was unrelenting and firm. He had seen, to his horror, how Filia abandoned all caution and cupped Xellos's astonished face in her hands. His dark grisly figure with pitch black waves of power was a stark contrast to Filia's crystal pureness and her increasing radiance which even temporarily blinded his supersonic eyes. Filia was summoning all her prayers in that split second which was akin to an explosion of sorts. Xellos seemed to melt upon the impact, his darkened pupils started to dilute in colour when Filia pressed her lips to his. Both their auras started to dissipate together, but Valgaav couldn't decide which one was more dominant at that point. He only knew that if he chose to intervene, it would complicate matters.

The threatening sharp licks of the consuming Mazoku power surrounding Xellos disappeared completely, causing Xellos to lose consciousness and he fell sharply down to the ground. Filia caught him by his arm and broke his fall, although in that split second, she also passed out and they landed with a soft thud together. Valgaav teleported instantly to their sides, his senses picking up their faint lifelines. He heaved a shaky sigh of relief, finally realising that his entire body was aching because he had been so tensed. He carefully scooped the two figures up and teleported them to a safe place first, away from prying eyes and ears.

------

"I told you I'm fine. I did not purge Xellos from those toxins completely. The rest is up to him."

Filia nonchalantly dropped some herbs into a teapot, and then she tended to the boiling kettle on the stove. These familiar sounds caused a heartache for Valgaav unexpectedly, he realised he was starting to feel _homesick_.

"Xellos was here when I ran into some trouble. Although he is a Mazoku, but he had, admittedly, watched my back for me in recent times. I am only returning a favour which I owed to him. Valgaav, you worry unnecessarily. I know exactly what you're _actually_ concerned about."

Filia was referring to the incident when she had to revert to her old form as a Ryuuzoku. Valgaav frowned in doubt, but he knew better than to argue with his Oneesan. He knew how stubborn she was, and he knew Filia already sensed his anxiety over her apparent 'reconciliation' with Xellos.

"What is he _actually_ worried about?"

Both Dragons snapped their heads towards the direction of a deep yet resoundingly crisp voice floating from the staircase. The light sound of fabric gliding across the floor followed as Xellos appeared at the end of the stairway. His eyes were opened and intensely piercing, orbs focused on the Ryuuzoku who was genuinely taken aback by his presence. Xellos looked dressed and ready to travel, his royal-dark purplish attire accompanied with gold lining ran from his shoulders, down to his legs and on his cloak.

"X-Xellos… you…"

"I'm not leaving, not _yet_. I couldn't help but eavesdrop on your conversation, but I won't apologise for my bionic sense of hearing."

His wry smile came back as he strolled cheerily across the kitchen towards the table, where a disgruntled Valgaav was seated.

"Do you mind?"

Xellos gestured to an adjacent empty chair across him. Valgaav merely looked away, giving the slightest hint of a pout. Xellos chuckled quietly to himself as he elegantly slid onto the chair and crossed one leg over another, in his usual sitting pose. One finger propped up his chin as he continued peering at Filia, who was still observing him with concern and curiousity.

"Is that teapot for me?"

Filia blinked twice before she looked down at the steaming pot. She looked at Xellos again before she nodded silently.

"Most lovely, I have always enjoyed the brews you made for me."

This caused Valgaav to feel a little revolted, because it implied that Xellos had been visiting Filia for some time now, and it made sense that they had been alone. For the first time, he sorely regretted leaving the house.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much. Even for a Mazoku like you, I don't expect your recovery rate to be so swift."

Filia chided as she gently replaced the teapot cover and brought the tea set comprising of a teacup, saucer, teaspoon and the likes in a teak-polished tray. She placed the tray in front of Xellos and as she turned to leave, a gloved hand grasped her wrist in a firm, yet tender movement. Valgaav felt increasingly uncomfortable. He knew Xellos was behaving like this on purpose.

"Thank you, Filia. You saved my life."

The Ryuuzoku's eyes grew large in disbelief and embarrassment rapidly set in. Valgaav wanted to run to the washroom and barf to his heart's content. Still, he had to applaud the Mazoku's thick hide. He certainly didn't feel corny sprouting mushy sentences like these in front of other people.

"D-don't mention it. You helped me once too. Now, we're even."

Filia quickly fled to the kitchen counter again, her back facing them as she tried to fling herself into washing utensils. Xellos had a million questions for her which were burning him from the inside. Still, the young Ancient Dragon wasn't budging. Xellos was certainly not comfortable in Filia explaining how she had saved him, although he had a good estimate of what happened. But he wanted _details_, and he didn't want Valgaav to know.

"So, Valgaav… good to see you again. My, how you've grown."

"So did you, Xellos. Well, you did bite off more than you could chew."

"Valgaav!"

Filia didn't want an ensuing argument to erupt at this point, but Xellos was positively amused. He loved sarcasm, and he enjoyed quick banters of such. His smile betrayed his pleasure, and Valgaav held back his desire to roll his eyes in exasperation. After all, he had forgotten he was dealing with a Mazoku.

"Filia, my dear, the kid is correct. I should not have accepted the Mazoku Lords' appointment of their respective powers. It was certainly a grave mistake on my part."

"Xellos, I think you should retire to bed. Can you _please _go now?"

Valgaav sensed the desperation in Filia's voice as she pleaded with the cheeky Mazoku. He also felt a deep reproach in his heart because he could see Filia's aliveness when Xellos was with her. Xellos was, reluctantly, doing a lot of good for his Oneesan, and he really resented this fact.

The Mazoku, as though sensing Valgaav's resignation, suddenly stood up and stared at Valgaav for a while.

"Well, you renegade kid, spend some quality time with your guardian. To think it has to take the near extinction of a city to bring you back to her. Surely you Ancient Dragons have a _heart_, no?"

Xellos's sentence dripped with some malice as he smirked while making his way back upstairs. Valgaav burned with indignation, but he was rooted to his chair. Xellos was right, and it pierced his heart.

"Don't mind Xellos, he's just trying to stir up a commotion so he can feed off us. You're not going to give him such pleasure, are you?"

Filia smiled lightly at her beloved ward, as she walked up close and hugged him tightly. Valgaav nodded as he hugged her back, wishing he could simply cling onto this moment forever. He knew their natural lifespans were longer than humans, and this fact made it difficult for him to cherish heart-melting moments like these. When you have an eternity ahead of you, you lose sight of little moments gradually.

"Oneesan, do you like him?"

Valgaav felt Filia take in a slow, deep breath before she released him from their long-belated embrace. The Ryuuzoku purposefully sat down, her thoughts running across her mind like mighty waves crashing against the breakwater. She had no idea how to organise her stray thoughts, desires and goals. She wasn't sure if loneliness caused lust to cloud her judgement, or a simple crush had grown into fond likeness.

"Valgaav, I honestly cannot answer you. I am in turmoil myself, and you cannot imply from my action that by saving Xellos from a life-threatening situation, my heart has flown to him. If this had taken place during the time of Lena's travels, I would also go against my beliefs to save him. Remember how I insisted on securing your life, even towards the last second? You were an enemy of my clan, my people, and I was their priestess. Valgaav, I cannot answer you now."

The Ancient Dragon bit his lip at that bitter memory, but he nodded in understanding. Filia was glad that he had grown so much, in areas of his maturity, intellect or physicality. He was becoming a handsome Dragon, and she was very pleased that she had a part to play in his nurturing.

"What happens to you now, Valgaav?"

"What do you mean, Oneesan?"

"Well, what are your plans? Are you going to stay around here, or are you going to resume your travels?"

"Oneesan, I'm going to borrow your words. I cannot answer you now either."

Filia laughed, for the first time in a long while now. Her laughter seemed to light up the atmosphere, like bells which were simultaneously ringing as the sun shone magnificently in the woods. It felt like many things were happening at the same time, it seemed like music to Valgaav's ears. He immediately felt uplifted, refreshed and happy. He wanted Filia to be happy, to always smile and laugh, never to be upset and in danger again.

But a thought crept into his mind.

_No, it isn't you who will be responsible for this. You know it's not you. It is no longer you._

With all the hurt and pain that entered Filia's life recently, it had also brought along laughter, joy and even mire. He saw, he witnessed and he finally knew. Even if both of them were in denial about their feelings, they were aware of them. Because they were aware, thus they both had to hide and stash their feelings away.

"I'll walk around town for a while. There are some people whom I want to see."

Valgaav leapt up from his chair and made for the door. Filia looked puzzled for a while, but she nodded and smiled at him in acknowledgement.

"I'll be making dinner. Be back soon."

As though Valgaav had never left before, he turned around and nodded impishly, his usual manner which never changed since he was a growing boy. Filia felt an extreme sense of longing for Valgaav to return home permanently.

"Dinner… how nice. Am I invited?"

The silky tone reached her ears as she closed the door. She turned around expectedly, wondering what to say to Xellos, now that they were alone. The easy atmosphere slowly melted away, a tension was beginning to build up between the two.

"If you wish. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Well, it's not everyday that I get to be shooed into bed by a beautiful lady. I would really want to stay in bed a little longer, but we Mazoku don't really need sleep."

"Oh well, do as you please. I'm preparing dinner, so get out of my way."

"Getting bossy, aren't you? Some things never change."

Filia turned away as she started to open the cabinets to retrieve her cooking pots. Xellos teleported in that instance and stood right beside her. Filia wanted to jump away, but he swiftly restrained her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Tell me all that I need to know."

Filia was thrown into a turmoil. Firstly, Xellos seemed to want to know what she had done to him to save his life, and then what happened in the aftermath. But somehow, she wondered if he also desired to know what was going on between the two of them.

_But maybe I'm thinking too much._

She looked down onto the floor, his piercing glare too much for her to handle.

"I purified you, to a certain level which I think was acceptable for your Mazoku body to handle. In that way, you were neutralised. I am not that powerful enough to nullify all the consuming power which continued to rage within your body, but I did all that I could. The fastest way to pour my energies into you was through an open channel, thus I chose your…"

"Yes, my mouth. I was conscious, thankfully."

Xellos smiled mischievously, which only made Filia even more embarrassed.

"Well, now that you know, can you please let me go now? I'm not even bothered to fight with you. I _really_ need to make dinner."

"Tell me, why did you do that?"

"Because I don't think I can watch you die while I do nothing. It's against my principles."

"I know you save everyone and everything. I know you well enough to get that. But this is an amalgamation of the highest and deadliest Mazoku powers concentrated in a single entity. You know _exactly_ how life-endangering it will be. A single mistake can flip the coin against you, with the same poison flowing into _your_ body."

"What's your point?"

Filia was slowly regaining her composure, and she looked up at him with a steady glance.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to save a long-time friend. Yes, if you want to hear me admit this, I'll tell you this. You, a Mazoku, the same one who slaughtered and murdered my family and clan members, have become a friend to me. Not an enemy, but a friend. I want friends, not enemies."

Xellos released her slowly, his eyes betraying absolutely nothing. Filia resented this fact, that the Mazoku could hide behind his façade. She knew she had thrown him off-course, giving him an acceptable answer justifying her struggles, but still withholding the one _true_ answer he could be looking for.

"Well, I must say, I am indeed honoured. To be rescued by the last Ryuuzoku speaks volumes for me. I am ashamed to say, though, that I cannot release this information back in my world. You understand, don't you?"

Filia nodded silently and resumed preparing ingredients for dinner. Xellos was highly irritated inside. The unanimated Filia was grating on his nerves. He wanted something from her, a reaction… anything.

"My memory is a bit fuzzy though, my head seems to be spinning a little."

Filia quickly turned to him, her eyes conveying worry as she eyed him, looking out for signs to tell her what was wrong. In that moment, Xellos stepped towards her, one arm wrapped around her waist and grabbed her body close to his. With the other, he cradled the back of her neck and closed the distance between their heads. Lips touched each other, firmly. Xellos had Filia locked in an embrace and a kiss, and Filia could hardly react due to too many shocks running through her system.

"UMMMM… HMMFFF…!"

Filia began to react, her muffled protests began to surface as she struggled to break Xellos's lock on her lips. His hand was steadily cradling the back of her head, which made it hard for her to shake away. Their bodies were so tightly plastered together, she could only began pounding Xellos's back with her fists. Xellos was smirking inside, because Filia could certainly do better than this. If she really detested this, she could easily summon her physical prowess and blow him away.

_This is the answer I want, Filia. And I've gotten it._

He gently pushed Filia against the kitchen wall, her warm body cosy against his. Never moving his hands away, he continued to kiss her hungrily, demanding her lips to part. Filia didn't know what to do, she had never kissed anyone this lengthily before. Her heart was beating so fast, she was embarrassed that Xellos could feel it. Her fists gradually turned to clutching his cloak, but she still didn't know what she should do. One part of her was actually happy, another part of her was sad that they were embarking on something which would not have a favourable ending.

_Oh Xellos, do you know what pain this will bring upon me?_

But her thoughts were broken when, in her distraction, Xellos had pried open her lips and he started to french-kiss her. She gave a surprised gasp inwardly and blushed even more when Xellos began to give her a kind of pleasure she wasn't even aware of. Xellos was enjoying every moment of this. He knew the consequences were dire, especially when the people of his world received news of his weakness – this Ryuuzoku. But right now, in this instance, all he wanted to do was to secure her love for him.

------

Valgaav sat down on a bench in the middle of a park which he used to frequent as a child. He was a little embarrassed, having witnessed his guardian and the Mazoku 'making out' in the kitchen. He wished they knew they were easily seen from the kitchen window. Anyhow, he was caught in a dilemma. He could go home, pretending nothing had happened and eat his dinner, or hang out all night in this park to give them their privacy.

"Oh, what a pain!"

Valgaav complained out loud as he slumped further onto the bench. He could just imagine what a ruckus their relationship would create. Xellos would lose his standing in the Mazoku world, and Filia could lose her powers as a Priestess if, eventually, they actually got married and wanted to procreate. A Ryuuzoku and a Mazoku had _never_ ever, in the entire history since the beginning of the world, come together in harmony… well, not in _this_ manner. He wondered if he could actually ask The Lord of Nightmares for her advice. Xellos had met her once before, surely it wouldn't be too difficult. Or he could look for Lena…

But of course, it could also spell the beginning of a new era. Valgaav felt a great splitting headache coming his way.

He decided to choose the latter decision, and he looked at the bench despondently.

"Well, Mr Bench, it's just you and me tonight. _Yoroshiku_ _onegaishimasu._"


End file.
